Rivalry and Mischeif
by flearambo
Summary: Natsu and Gray are challenging each other once again,but over girls of all things. Lucy cheers them on while having fun at the newest club in Magnolia. Surrounded by all her friends, She finds herself drawn to an unlikely guildmate. First fanfiction I've ever written. I do not own Fairytail or any of it's characters.
1. The Challenge

A ball of paper went flying through the air in a perfect arc landing with the other six discarded roughly smooshed balls. Lucy huffed out in aggravation at her new blank piece of paper in front of her. She was in the middle of her new story she had been working on non stop the last few nights, per her nightly ritual. Something just wasn't clicking tonight though. No matter where she started nothing was flowing from her like usual. In other words she was at a standstill, the story just wasn't speaking to her. "Damn writers block..." Lucy sighed getting up stretching out her stiff muscles from sitting in the same spot for so long.

She headed into the kitchen to get her some tea to soothe her irritation and headache she felt coming on. Filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove top to boil she walked to her window to look out over the canal. Usually the view from her cute apartment was beautiful and peaceful. She lived on a quaint little street next to a bridge that went over the river to the rest of Magnolia. Usually you could see gondolas and other boats floating by fishing every once in awhile. Even at night it was breathtaking with the moon and vibrant stars reflecting off the water, making everything serene. Tonight was an exception though.

It being the middle of spring had brought in the heavier storms and it had not let up for three days now. The sky was the darkest she'd ever seen and the rain was coming down in such a torrent you couldn't even see more than a few feet out from her face, except when the lightening crashed through the night for a brief reprieve. The kettle starting whistling causing the blonde to jump and rush to pull it off. Making her a cup she decided to turn her desk lamp off and head to bed. It was already getting close to one in the morning and she had to get up early to meet the team at the guild to go over the upcoming mission they had chosen. Sipping the last of the tea she set the cup down on her bed side table and crawled under her sheets and comforter and fell into a fitful sleep.

The celestial mage woke up to beams of sunlight slanting though her window and shining right in her eyes. She sat up while blinking and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not quite believing the sun was up and shining after the storm that had kept her awake with its racket half the night. Looking over to her clock she realized it was already half past eight and she was suppose to be at the guild at ten. Hopping up she rushed to her closet grabbing her clothes and a towel from her shelf before rushing into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. After slipping on her her mid thigh blue skirt and white collared crop top she headed next to her night table to pull on her brown lace up ankle boots and slipped on her belt with her keys and whip. Deciding to just run a brush through her hair and let it lay naturally she left locking her her door hurrying off to her second home.

Walking up to the large double doors she could already hear the laughing and rowdiness coming from inside. Shaking her head at her family's antics so early in the morning, she walked through the entrance just to immediately have to duck from a flying table flying straight for her head.

"Oi! Ice princess I'll beat your ass." Natsu was yelling from the side of the guild staring down a now half naked Gray. "tsch! You wish flame breath! We both know you couldn't take me in a million years." Gray yelled back, stalking closer to Natsu. "Boys! That's enough. You nearly hurt Lucy with your rough housing." The red haired knight scolded the boys, a dark aura starting to come off her. "Eep!" Both the boys squealed out clutching each other trying to escape titania's wrath. "It's okay guys, no blood no foul. Plus it just wouldn't be Fairytail without having to dive out of the way from random missiles assaulting my entrance everyday." Lucy laughed out while dusting off her shirt and smoothing her skirt back down. The othe guild members laughed out loud at Lucy's statement and while some waved their hello's to the girl.

Natsu ran up to her throwing his arm around her shoulders pulling her over to the team's usual table. "Luce! I'm glad you came, you can help me tell the ice pervert over here that I can do everything better than him." Lucy just smiled while shaking her head at the two's ridiculous rivalry. "What was that flame brain! How am I the pervert? You're the one saying you can pick up chicks better than I can. Which is hilarious considering I doubt you even know what that means or what you would even do with one if you could get one!" Gray shouted pointing his finger in Natsu's chest. "Gray. Clothes." Lucy mumbled trying not to stare anywhere but the naked man's eyes. "Bahhhh! When did that happen!?" He scurried off trying to find his articles of clothing that he threw off when arguing with the fire dragon slayer.

" I can't believe you boys were fighting to the point of throwing tables over that!" The blonde giggled out. Erza grunted her agreement while eating her strawberry cake. " So what got you guys on picking up girls anyway?" Lucy asked while thanking Mira who had just place a strawberry milkshake in front of her with a smile and nod.

"Well popsicle dick over there was bragging about how now that Loke isn't around as often, now that he's your spirit, that he was the best ladies man at the guild. Of course I told him no one would like his ugly mug and that I was better looking than him." While pointing to his body like it was obvious. Lucy almost choked on her drink from laughing so hard at her friend. She didn't think that Natsu had even tried to talk to a girl like that, let alone purposely flirt with someone. He always seemed so oblivious of the opposite sex. I mean the boy had never even had a girlfriend and not from lack of girls in town throwing themselves at the "great salamander". He would always just walk away completely unfazed and bored grumbling about wanting to fight something or being hungry. Never ever showing interest in anyone and always completely dense when someone was having mature conversations at the guild at nights.

" Pshh! You wish you looked as good as me. You've never even gone out, let alone gone home with a girl. You're just saying all that cause I said I was better than you." Gray accused while sitting next to the blonde finally acquiring all his clothing again. " Sure I've gone home with a girl before! I go to Lucy's all the time!" The pink mage growled out at the ice mage. Lucy blushed at the unintentional innuendo that her best friend had just yelled out making some of the other guild members start to tune into their conversation with raised eyebrows and smirks.

Glancing at the bar she could see Mira with hearts in her eyes, grinning at them maniacally. She knew she would have to shut this down quick before people got the wrong idea. " Natsu you baka! You can't just yell out stuff like that. We're friends and yes you have been over to my house to hang out like the rest of the team but you have never picked me up or taken me home in that way!" Lucy was now shrinking in embarrassment.

"Bahahahaha" Gray was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach and even the stoic requip mage had a light blush on her face from Natsu's exclamation. "Completely dense I told ya'll." Gray smirked feeling smug now that he had proven Natsu wrong. Natsu's fist burst into flames as he stood up looking angry at being laughed at by his rival. " Oh yea Ice prick, I challenge you to show that I'm the best." he yelled. Gray hopped up, his body emitting a aura of frost from his now shirtless body while his hands started shining blue. Ice started covering the tips of his fingers. "You want to go slanty eyes! Any time, any where!" he roared back, the boys foreheads touching now while glaring at each other.

These two were out of their minds Lucy had decided. She was used to them fighting about everything and arguing just for the sake of arguing. But this was a whole new level of insanity. They were about to beat each other senseless over something so minute and frivolous as this. How would that even prove that any ways she wondered. As if reading her mind, Cana sauntered up with a cheshire grin on her face holding her usual mug of her favorite drink. " Boys boys! No need to get all heated over this. There's a much easier way to settle this little challenge" she said while taking a seat on the edge of the table facing the two. Both the boys plopped back down on the bench facing Cana with curiosity in their eyes. "What are you suggesting?" Gray asked tentatively. Everyone knew Cana had a sick sense of humor and always made bets and games at the expense of her guildmates. "Just a friendly competition is all." She answered with a smile. " I've gotten VIP tickets to the new club opening up in town. We all go then you and Natsu will go try and pick up the girls of our choice and will be graded on different aspects of your game. Since it'll be us girls choosing and grading your performances it will be an unbiased decision." She took a deep drink from her cup.

Natsu was looking a little hesitant but at seeing Gray's cool expression he chimed in " Sounds good! What will ya'll be grading on exactly?" Cana tapped her finger on her chin in a thoughtful expression. " Once we give you a target you have to get her to let you to buy her a drink. Which should be easy enough. Two, Get her to dance with you and get her to let you kiss her. Three, Actually sealing the deal by taking her home and you'll have to provide proof of course." She laughed at the boys who both had their eyebrows raised to their hairline. Gray regained his composure first, " What kind of proof do you mean?"

Mira hearing the whole thing picked up Lucy's empty glass and put down another slice of cake for Erza. With a salacious smile she chimed in, " A trophy from the nights shenanigans. Her Panties!" Cana busted out laughing nodding her head in agreement with the she-devil. Luckily Lucy had finished with her drink or she would of choked on it again from the girls plotting. Erza wasn't so lucky. Natsu had to smack her on the back to help her get the cake out of her windpipe she had just sucked down.

The boys were looking at each other wandering if their rivalry was important enough to get them to play along with the drunkards game. "Well if you boys are too scared of a little competition like this, neither of you could lay claim to the guild's best ladies man." Cana provoked the two. Natsu's eyes instantly sparked at the challenge. " I'm all fired up! I can beat the stripper easily!" he grinned widely. Gray just scoffed at the comment. Knowing it was probably going to bite him in the ass for letting the girls take the wheel on this he agreed." Alright. I'll play along. Plus this will be a walk in the park. No way in hell is Flame for brains going to win against me at this. What time are you guys wanting to meet up?". "We'll meet at eight in front of the place and then go in together to my table." She said while rising from her perch to go to back to her barrel in the corner. Everyone waved her off while turning back toward each other.

"Well I figured we could take the weekend off then head out first thing Monday morning since the job will take a few weeks to complete." Erza said bringing the team back to focus in why they were all there in the first place. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy was a little more curious though," What exactly is the job that will take that amount of time?". " We'll be going to a small town on the west side of Crocus taking care of monsters that are plaguing the town at night. They already have a few missing people that no one seems to of made any headway on. The beast seem to be violently tearing the town to shreds at night but no one seems to know what they are exactly. And when the local authorities try to track them in the daylight the trail always meets a dead end." Lucy's eyebrows scrunched in concern. Gray even looked a little worried."

If they have already had people missing why are they just now reaching out to the guilds?" he asked. "Seems they were trying to get the local guilds to take care of it but it seems this job is above their class rank. So they need a stronger team to take care of it. The train for that town is only leaving tonight and Monday morning. Since you all have made previous engagements then Monday is the soonest we can start our journey." The requip mage stated bluntly. Both boys looked a little reprimanded for being the reason the job was going to start a little later than they had planned.

Erza stood up and told them before walking away," We will all meet at the train station at nine am. You behave honorably tonight boys. If I hear anything about ya'll making a fuss or causing any damage while being out, you will have me to deal with." Natsu and Gray shrank into themselves at the blatant threat they were just given. Lucy hopped up to head to Cana's table that a group had started hovering around. " Good luck boys! I think you guys are going to need it." she giggle out. Mira, Cana, Levi, Laki, Kinana, even Evergreen had come down from the second floor, were huddled together talking and laughing loudly. "Lucy! Are you helping judge Gray and Natsu tonight too?" Levi asked. Lucy laughed a little at that, contemplating what she should do about the situation her friends seemed to find themselves in." No I don't think I will, I love them both and I could never pick one over the other. Even over something as ridiculous as this. I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings." she told Levi. Levi just shook her head in agreement as if she knew her friend's big heart could never put her at odds with her team/family. Cana was already taking everyone's bets about tonight's entertainment. It had been decided that Cana, Mira, and Evergreen were going be the judges. But Lucy decided to go along to keep an eye on the trio, so they wouldn't get too malicious.

Heading back to her apartment to get ready she heard Natsu calling out to her, " Luce! wait up." She turned around surprised that the fire mage wasn't back at his own place doing the same. "What's up Natsu? What are you doing over here?"she asked.

" Lucy I need to ask you for a favor." He said nervously. Lucy looking at him curiously, she waved him up behind her. Marching up her apartment stairs she unlocked her door and beckoned Natsu in behind her. Dropping her keys and belt on the coffee table she plopped down on her couch looking up to see Natsu sitting down next to her. "So what's this favor you need? Can it wait till tomorrow? You know we only have a few hours before we're meeting up with the guys." she asked him.

Natsu took a deep breath and looked at her with a very rare serious expression on his face. " Lucy that's what I wanted to ask you about. You're my best friend and we talk to each other about everything. And you're a girl...and know what they like. I've never intentionally tried to make a girl want me before. Kissing sure. But not actually talking to them." Lucy was shocked to say the least. Natsu has actually kissed someone before. "Of course I'm a girl moron. And wait a minute! How have you kissed a girl but not had a conversation with them. I mean you don't just kiss someone you don't like. You would of had to of talked to know if you liked each other or not right?" she said.

Honestly Lucy felt like she wouldn't be the best person to be asking advice of. She had only ever dated Hibiki for a whopping six months before they decided it just wasn't meant to be. They had kissed of course but that was at least a few dates into the relationship. And even though things had gotten hot and heavy she never had sex with the man. Lucy was still holding her V-card believe it or not. She wasn't ready to give it to someone she wasn't sure was right for her. Hibiki was sweet and attractive. His kisses were nice and she always loved spending time with him. But there was never a true spark that set her on fire when they were together. No all consuming passion that took over her rational part of mind, that made her want to lose all control. Lucy being a writer had a hell of a lot of expectations for what she was wanting for her first time. And even though gorgeous Hibiki was obviously well seasoned in all things female. He just didn't get her riled up. They had parted on mutual terms and the blonde just hadn't had the energy to try to give dating a go again much to Mira's chagrin.

Lucy focused back on Natsu as he started answering her questions." Not really most the time it was always when we were out drinking or at a club and it was extremely loud. A girl usually just walks up to me either rubbing next to me or dancing and after drinking most the time we just ended up making out." He shrugs his shoulders like he didn't just drop new character shattering news.

She was starting to look at the man in a whole new light. Maybe her friend wasn't as dim witted as she thought. "What exactly are you wanting from me Natsu? Are you sure maybe talking to Gajeel or maybe even Laxus wouldn't help you out better?" she asked while wringing her hands, feeling bad for being inexperienced for once for her friend's sake.

" Yeah right! I can picture metal head's and Lightening rod's laughter now. I know you don't want to get between this since the ice princess is close to you too. That's why I'm just asking on what I should say to even the playing field a little." " You wouldn't want your best friend to be too embarrassed would you Lucy?" he asked with the biggest puppy dog face she had ever seen.

Well shit she could never say no to him when he makes that face. Even if she wasn't the most knowledgeable person on this subject per say all opinions were really objective anyway's right? " Fine! Fine, I'll help you. Though I'm not really sure what girls like really. You know not everyone likes the same things or look for the same attributes in a individual." She huffed out. " Attri-whats?" he looked at her with his head cocked to one side. "Certain things women like such as hair and eye color, what he's wearing, his physical shape, personality, what they enjoy doing. What calls out to them and they basically find attractive," she explained.

The pinkette looked deep in thought taking in everything his friend was telling him trying to sort it out. " So what do you look for Lucy? Say you were one of the girls chosen, what would a guy say to you to accomplish what I have to?" Natsu asked trying to get some enlightenment of the opposite gender. The celestial mage had a tinge of pink to her cheeks just from imagining herself in the situation and was trying her hardest to not get embarrassed to the point she would be able to help him.

" U..Uh..Uhh well okay let me think for a minute. If I was sitting at a bar and a random guy came up to me and was trying to buy me a drink he would definitely have to introduce himself. Maybe compliment me on what I was wearing or maybe my eyes or whatever. Confidence goes a long way but not over the top like playboys do you know. I hate when guys just talk to my tits. There is more to me than just my breasts. So that's a no no. If you have to look fine. But make sure it's a passing glance on your way to my face other wise I've already dismissed you." She tells him while leaning back fantasizing the situation clearly now. Natsu stays quiet giving her his undivided attention waiting for her to continue. "

"After that I'd probably let him buy me a drink and sit down to talk a little. Personally I don't really have a definitive type I think. Hair, eye, skin color. None of that really matters. As long as the guy obviously takes care of himself. A Gorgeous smile is a must though. That always make my knees go weak. Not a smirk or cocky ass grin but a genuine dimple and all smile." She sighs dreamily. " And if you can make me laugh that's a bonus too. If things are going good from there and the attractive smiling not too perverted guy asked me to dance I'd say yes. You know I like dancing anyway so it's not like I find that to hard to do with a stranger. That's pretty much guaranteed at a club unless you go there specifically with someone." Natsu just nodded his head at her. " So do I dance with her and wait for her to kiss me like other girls usually do or do I kiss her. Also as far asking to take someone home, how will I know she wants to. Like I said I usually have girls do all the leading." he questioned her.

Lucy honestly didn't know how to reply. If a girl was that into her friend like he was used to then that would be great and probably a hell of a lot easier on him. But knowing Cana and Mira they were going to make this quite a challenge and pick someone he was going to have to work for. She was starting to wonder if telling her best friend how to pick up a woman just to sleep with her for a bet was morally wrong or not.

Shaking her head she sat up again and just told him honestly," Natsu I have no idea. I've never done that and wouldn't even know what a man could do to make me go through with what you are going to do." Natsu looked a little forlorn and not having anything else to go off of hopped up suddenly with a big smile. " How about we play it out and you just correct me or tell me if I should do something else differently. That way I feel a little more confident in all of this." he shouted out like it was the best idea ever.

The blonde just looked at him like he had been punched in the head a few too many times. " You want me to basically roleplay a club scenario with you and let you try to "pick me up" all while trying to be serious?" she asked incredulously. "Yep! Come on" he said pulling her off the couch to go sit at her kitchen island on a bar stool. " Okay you sit here and I'm going to walk over and I'll introduce myself and we can begin." he said over his shoulder while walking over to her radio lacrima turning up a fast paced song. " Why are you turning that on?" Lucy asked him exasperatedly . " So when we get to the dancing I don't have to break character." he winked at her.

When Natsu turned around his face still had a wide grin but the look in his eyes were full of mischief. He walked over, confidence just oozing off of him. Lucy gasped a little at how different the pinkette seemed. She just couldn't believe that Natsu just acted so oblivious all the time. But with the way he was looking at her and undressing her with his eyes proved otherwise. A few steps away he tripped over the corner of her rug and fell into her lap. Laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt, she helped him stand up straight. Some things never change. When she went to look up, she didn't realize how close they were to each other or how close his face was to hers. She took a deep stabilizing breath and scooted back on her stool a little to put some space between them. The dragon slayer just looked at her intensely, " Hey I'm Natsu, sorry to introduce myself this way. How bout' you let me buy you a drink to make it up to you beautiful?" He basically purred out.

Lucy stared at the boy in shock. She couldn't believe he actually did all that on purpose as a pick up line. He was better at this than she thought. If she wasn't just acting out a scene with him she wouldn't know any better. It was just so Natsu. Realizing her was waiting on her to accept she quickly stated, " Sure thing! It's nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy." Natsu breaking character, "So what do you think so far?" He asked playfully. "I don't really see what you need my help for. You obviously know what you're doing." She poked at him. "How about we dance now and you help me with that than since I passed the first test." Lucy just stood up and walked to the middle of her apartment trying to hide her blush.

She could do this. No reason to get all worked up over something so minuscule. Sure she knew the fire mage looked great. Though he didn't always strip down like Gray, the open vest he wore left little to the imagination. His loose pants hung dangerously low on his waist. But this was Natsu, her best friend. Turning with a smile she said enthusiastically, " Alright I'm ready." Natsu rushed over and picked her up, swinging her around in a big hug. " You really are the best friend a guy could have Luce. " He set her back down just to spin her around real quick and put his arms around her. Settling his hands on her hips. Lucy reached up and put her arms around his neck. They begin to move together. Though Natsu's movements were of someone that didn't dance very often, he wasn't half bad. She was actually having fun.

The next song that came on was a little slower and had a lot of bass. Natsu spun her around to where her back was touching his chest. He took her arm and wrapped it around his neck while slowly moving his hand down that arm, to her side to wind back around her waist. Luce let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could feel his hard muscle behind her and his breath coming out on the back of her neck. She blushed prettily at being in this position with him. Moving there hips in time with one another, Natsu grabbed her a little firmer and pulled her even closer to him. There wasn't any room in between them now. She could smell his outdoors and campfire scent that reminded her of all the missions and times they spent together. Lucy started feeling a little uncomfortable being with him like this, she started to pull away. Turning around Natsu was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Before either could say anything there was a a flash of golden light and sparkles and Virgo was standing there. " Princess it's already six if we are to get you ready in time we must hurry." "Eep!" The blonde started rushing the dragon slayer to the front door. " Sorry Natsu but we both need to get ready. You'll do fine, just be your charming self and everything will be great." She encouraged him while shoving him out. Natsu just shook his head laughing at her. " Alright Luce, See you in a few hours!"


	2. The Club

_**A/N: With this being my first fanfiction I'm not sure how consistent I will be with updating this story. I get a little overly excited with ideas and tend to jump around a lot so be patient with me. Thank you for reading and giving me feedback to learn from. I do not own Fairytail or it's characters.**_

* * *

One hour later Lucy stood in front of her bathroom mirror in a towel. " Gate of the crab! I open thee." she called forth the spirit. With a flash of golden light and sound of a doorbell, Cancer appeared in a poof, " How can I be of service today, ebi?" I'm going out tonight with friends and need help with my hair?" Lucy asked with a smile. "I know just the thing, ebi!" Cancer got to work moving his arms around quickly with lots of snipping noises. " All done ebi."

Lucy turned to look back in the mirror to see her hair braided back on one side so the other falls in soft smooth waves down her other shoulder. Even her make up was done with a natural smokey eye and deep red lip. She felt like a movie star from the fifties. "Thank you so much! You did wonderful!" she squealed as she launched her self at the man to give him an awkward hug. With a light blush to his face he hugged her back briefly. "Call me any time ebi." And with that he went back to the spirit world with another golden poof.

She walked into her bedroom looking through her closet for something to wear tonight. After going through her copious amount of clothing she decided on a simple strapless black dress that had a sweetheart bodice and hugged her curves to about mid thigh. The back had about a three inch slit that made moving possible without the dress riding up. Slipping on the dress she found the strappy black heels to match and quickly put them on.

She took a quick peak at her figure in the floor length mirror and decided instead of carrying a purse with her things to just pull on her garter for these kind of occasions. Once in place she attached her keys deciding to forgo her whip since she was surrounded by her friends and wasn't planning on any trouble happening tonight. But with Fairytail you could never be too prepared.

Locking up, she started down the street to meet the girls at the cafe to walk over to the club together. Ignoring the cat calls she was receiving she heard Cana call out to her," Damn girl! You'll definitely have a guy taking you home tonight, If he doesn't take you right then and there." Lucy's whole face turned a deep red, shaking her hands in front of her face, "Wh..what? N..noo you have the wrong idea. I'm just going to spend time with you guys, have fun, support the boys." she defended herself. " Yea you'll be having fun alright." The card mage said while wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy just laughed a little uneasily, ignoring the girls jab. If it was up to the drunkard and Mira she would of lost her virginity ten times over and had a small army of children running around.

"So is everyone here? Where's Levi? I thought she was excited about tonight?" She asked Mira who had turned away from Evergreen to greet her. "Team shadow gear got a last minute request so she had to head out right away. Though she is wanting to have a girls night when they get back Sunday to get all the details from tonight." she laughed merrily. "Oh that's too bad." the blonde stated.

Levi was her best girlfriend and was by far the easiest to be around especially on these kind of outings since they were so alike. Fun and outgoing but still conservative enough to know when to call it a night. She was actually getting a little nervous being left in the hand of the trio. She had a feeling she would definitely be doing something embarrassing by the end of the night.

Saying a quick hello to Evergreen the girls turned and started heading to the club to meet the guys. "Who all are we meeting besides Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked the group of girls. Evergreen was the one who spoke behind her fan, " Well I know the rest of the Raijinshu are coming. Of course our leader was also given VIP tickets. So we should all have sections to our self between the two groups."

Mira seemed very excited at this news. Lucy knew the barmaid had had crush on the rune mage for quite awhile now. She wondered if tonight she would finally make her move on the proper mage. Cana not missing the dreamy look on Mira's face as well commented, "So you finally going to find out what Freed is packing under that cravats?" Mira turned a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She lied terribly. The group all bust out laughing at that.

Lucy smiled at Mira, "I think ya'll would be extremely cute together. You should ask him to dance and tell him how you feel. You're a catch Mira and any guy would be ecstatic to have a chance with you." the blonde said sincerely. "Thank you Lucy. Maybe you're right. What's the worst that could happen right. If he doesn't feel the same then we'd still be nakama and be on good terms." Mira said a little more confidently.

Evergreen just had a knowing smile on her lips while Cana shouted out, "That's the spirit! I'll make it my mission to not only get Gray and Natsu taken home but our whole group! It's gonna be one hell of a time." Lucy begin shaking her head at her friend's craziness. Hopefully Cana would get drunk enough to leave her out of her schemes.

Reaching the establishment Lucy had to give it once over again. Looking at it at first glance you would never know that it was a club except for the small sign above the entry way with red neon lights around it, tucked into a dark alcove. It was a big factory looking building. All stone except for a layer of glass that wrapped around the top. Seeing as the sun was setting you could see the reflections of the different colored lights shining out from them, flickering in time to the gentle hum you could feel from the music coming from inside.

Getting closer to the entrance she could see Gray and Natsu leaning against the wall next to the door, not fighting for once. The boys looked good, she had to admit. Gray was wearing dark slacks with a dark gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Everything fitted deliciously to his body showing of his physique without being revealing. He still wore his signature messy ebony locks in his face a little.

Letting her eyes glaze over to Natsu she widened her eyes in shock. She had seen Gray dress up on occasion. Hell she had seen Gray's glorious body naked many Natsu always refused dressing up for any occasion. Getting the kid to take a bath was torture half the time. The dragon slayer was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans that hugged his waist. Her eyes trailed up seeing he was wearing a tight white v neck and looked like he had actually brushed his hair. It was still sticking up every which direction, but had a styled look to it opposed to the usual just ran my hands through it after waking up look.

Natsu and Gray had a smirk on their face which snapped Lucy from ogling her best friends. "Hey guys! ya'll look great!" She said giving them hugs. "Yea I can tell, you have a little drool just right there." Gray said pointed to her face laughing. Lucy blushed heavily smacking his hand away from her face. "Hrmphf!" She huffed out. " You look beautiful Luce!" Natsu said after laughing at Gray who was shaking his hand from being assaulted.

Evergreen broke up their reunion. " I'll see you guys inside, I need to meet up with my team. We'll get to the good stuff once we all get settled." She said walking inside. Cana started handing everyone their tickets to get inside. " Alright guys I suggest getting a drink at the bar first while I talk to the owner for a minute and get our table ready. I'll come grab you soon." she walked inside leaving the four mages to fend for their selves.

Mira grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her forward. " Come on Lucy, your sticking with me. I actually have a night off and I'm ready to start enjoying it." Lucy giggled looking over her shoulder to see the fire and ice mage following the girls.

As soon as they opened the door they had to let their eyes adjust to the dark lighting and smoke that was in the air from fog machines she was guessing. Mira still holding her arm led her up to a giant of a man in all black taking tickets and handing out wrist bands. "Tickets." he said in a bored monotone voice. Mira handed him their tickets which he helped wrap small black bands on their right wrist. "Enjoy yourselves ladies." Lucy just smiled while Mira replied" Oh we certainly plan on it" with a diabolical smile.

The boys followed suit and they all waded through the huge crowd to get to the bar. The place was huge. It was even bigger than what it looked like from the outside. Everything had a very industrial feel to it. Exposed pipes, bricks, giant fans, lights and weird scaffolding above the dance floor. All the tables were along the perimeter of the building which were already taken up. Waitresses in all black heading back in forth. The opening was obviously a success. The bar took an entire wall with multiple bartenders behind it. Stools lined the entire length of it. A Dark red light emanated from the bottom of it, also going around the far wall around the huge shelves and coolers.

The mages took their seats next to each other just taking in the area. " What can I get for ya?" A man asked his eyes doing a once over Mira's form. " We'll take two shots each of tonight's special." she smiled. The man got to work and set two in front of everyone while winking at Mira. "Just flag me down if you need anything else gorgeous." He said with a smirk. Mira just nodded her thanks and turned to her friends. "To a night with family and friendly competitions!" She cheered.

Lucy clinked her shotglass against the others and shot it down quickly. She immediately got a soft flush to her cheeks. It went down smooth enough and left a cinnamon flavor in her mouth, but was pretty strong. She'd have to pace her self with these. Gray and Natsu smiled at the girls while glaring at each other over the reminder of why they were here. Shooting down the last shot, Cana came up to them already with a bottle of liquor in her hand half empty. " Alright guys, time to get to partying, follow me!" she yelled out over the loud music.

Lucy hopped up and hooked her arm through Mira's, following the card mage through the huge crowd to the back right of the room. Once they broke through the crowd they were in front of a giant set of stairs blocked by another set of ropes and a man even bigger than the one up front. Giving their group a once over and seeing their black bands he opened the rope to let them ascend. Once they were at the top you could see different sections of booths and tables set up with a smaller personal bar as well. It was also a little quieter so you wouldn't have to yell to hear each other.

Walking all the way to the end of the hall way to the lasts sections they saw that someone had obvious pulled down one of the screens and pushed two section together. The table was covered in assortment of drinks and bottles and one whole side had actual barrels. The owner must have been prepared for them and their resident drunk. Noticing people already around the table she saw Freed and Evergreen on one side. Freed was in his usual attire with a small smile on his face. He gave a greeting to the group but Lucy noticed his eyes wandering to Mira more often then the others. Mira standing taller with confidence went and sat next to rune mage .

On the other side was Laxus and Bickslow. Laxus was wearing his usual attire of Dark tight pants and a purple buttoned up shirt but had thrown his signature coat on the back of his chair. He had a rare grin on his face and was sitting relaxed which made his muscles look oh so yummy. If the empty shot glasses in front of him were any indication he was feeling pretty good about right now. His hair was styled up like he had been hit by his own magic but it suited the man. He was gorgeous. Any woman would have to be blind to not see it. But he was still extremely intimidating. Lucy had actually talked to the man a few times in passing at the guild. They were always friendly but not actual friends.

Cana went and sat next to the lightening mage, filling her cup up again with random concoctions from the tables stock. Not seeming the least bit intimidated by the giant of a man beside her, Gray and Natsu had sat down next to her which left the chair next to Evergreen and Bickslow for her. She had to do a double take of the seith mage. If it wasn't for helmet he always wore she wouldn't of recognized him. He wasn't wearing his usual baggy armor, that made the man a mystery to her and pretty much everyone else at the guild. No quite the opposite. He was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged his well built frame. The short sleeves wrapped around his tight tanned arm muscles perfectly. He was wearing tight black pants as well showing his toned thighs and legs. Lucy was picturing just how his ass would look in those jeans.

"Wait what, why the hell am I thinking of Bickslow's ass." the celestial mage wondered. Sure Bickslow's body was an unexpected mouthwatering surprise, he was still the biggest pervert she knew. Right on cue his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in a wide grin." Get your sexy ass over here cosplayer! I promise I won't bite...too hard." He laughed out. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down giving him a glare that would make Erza proud. " Behave yourself Bickslow or you'll end up with your ass on the floor." she huffed out at him.

The whole table laughed at this, eyeing the petite girl knowing she would make good on her threat. "Well now that we're all here lets drink before we get down to business." Cana said passing aroung shot glasses filled to the brim. "To a night to remember!" Everyone shouted their acquiescence and downed the burning drinks. A few more shots were passed around and once everyone, besides Cana, had a healthy glow to their cheeks, she turned to Mira and Evergreen. The girls stood up and walked over to the balcony railing scoping the crowd out for the lucky targets of tonights entertainment.

Natsu and Gray looked back and forth from the girls, then at each other with worried glances. If they got to choose, tonight would go smoothly for the mages. But knowing the diabolical woman of their guild, they were going to make this a hell of a lot harder on them. The girls busted out in a fit of laughter and nodded at each other in agreement. Everyone stood up and headed to the railing to see who they had picked.

"All right Gray since you started this mess we picked for you first." Cana stated. Gray had a cocky smile in place and looked down to where his potential nights company was at. " See the woman with backless silver dress at the bar." Cana was pointing with her mug. The groups eyes scoured the bar looking for the maiden. Sure enough a woman with chesnut hair pinned up of her neck was sitting with her back to us wearing a beautiful backless silver dress and peep toed stilettos. She was beautiful and from watching her, she knew it. Man after man approached her just for her to ignore or turn them away. Gray's eyes had a predatory gleam in them watching the woman's movements. After a few minutes he took another shot than headed down the stairs.

"I bet she turns him down right from the get go. No way a woman like that would want a punk like him." Laxus said. Freed just shook his head in agreement with his leader. Natsu laughed loudly as well. Bickslow on the other hand disagreed." I don't know man, I've seen Gray at work. He's pretty smooth when he wants to be." Lucy just looked up at the man in surprise." You and Gray have gone out together?" she asked. " Eh..sometimes. Usually it just happens to be the closest bar to the guild so most of the guys end up there on the weekends. But anyone he's ever had his eye on, he's always left with." The seith mage answered with a grin. The blonde blushed a little at the thought. She knew Gray was a lady's man. But hearing about it and seeing it in action was something else all together.

They watched as Gray sat next to the brunette and ordered a drink not even turning his head to look at her. "What the hell is he doing, I don't think ignoring her is going to get him anywhere." Mira commented. Lucy hummed in agreement. Natsu looked confused at his rival. While the older mages laughed loudly. "Actually it's the oldest trick in the book. Women who are beautiful and used to men throwing themselves at them can't help but be interested in the one who doesn't, that makes that man automatically more desirable than the rest. Women always want what's hard to get. It's all just a game." Laxus stated boredly. Bickslow actually agreed this time.

Cana and Evergreen laughed watching everything unfold. "Yea you're right, I'm just surprised Gray picked up that our dame is up for a game of wills tonight." Cana chuckled. Mira and Freed were talking quietly before Mira spoke aloud to the group," Alright it's time for recon mission. Freed and I are going to go close to them on the dance floor so we have a play by play of Gray's progress. "Freed had a light pink dusting to his cheeks but otherwise didn't act bothered by the declaration. Freed the gentlemen he was offered his arm to her and started down the stairs to wade through throng of people.

Lucy turned her attention back to her friend who was turning away a woman who had obviously had a few too many and trying to hang on him. Much to his luck the brunette stood up facing the woman while putting her hand on Gray's shoulder. Unable to hear the conversation they had to go by just body language of what was transpiring. The drunken woman got a angry look on her face by something the brunette said and stomped back off into the crowd. Gray turned to face the lady of the hour with a small grin on his face. The woman sat down while the ice mage waved his hand to the bartender who immediately put two glasses in front of the pair.

"Well hot damn! He moves quick, Gray has passed the first test of the evening." Cana said. Evergreen chipped in, " I think it's time to get our dragon slayer a friend. I don't want to be up here all night watching these idiots." Cana nodded her head and the two women put their heads together scouting out Natsu's companion. Natsu just stood by watching Gray from a far. While Laxus had started helping the girls narrow down their suspects.

"Hey cheerleader, want another drink?" Bickslow asked. "I have a name you know. And I only wore the outfit one time for god's sakes! " Lucy sputtered out. Bickslow just let out another tongue lolling laugh, "Hey getting your ass handed to you by a hot cheerleader the first time you meet them, that's not something you forget easily. So sorry, your stuck with it." the seith mage joked. Though Lucy hated all the nicknames everyone seemed to give her, at least he kind of had a point.

Fantasia was all in the distant past and she had well forgiven them everything long ago. But looking back instead of being terrified or hurt by the situation, she could see the humor." I still feel bad for all the poor toys lives lost that day. You must of had one hell of a bill after that fiasco." She joked back. Bickslow walked to the table grabbing two bottles handing her one while leaning back on the banister, " You have no idea. Between that and all the buildings that were destroyed from the battles that day and Laxus going dragon force mode, we definitely dug deep in our reserves. But that's one good thing about going on S class missions. The pay is awesome and easy to make up." Lucy accepted the bottle taking a small sip.

"Alright Natsu come here." Cana steered the man next to here pointing out to the crowd again. Everyone snapped in attention to listen and see who's Natsu's conquest was. On the opposite side of the bar was a less refined woman, she definitely had more spunk. She wore her dark blonde hair in long pigtails that bounced as she moved. She was wearing a tight pink baby doll tee that showed all her curves clearly and wore a white skirt that barely covered her ass with knee high white boots. Natsu eyed her for a little while and even started smiling a bit. Lucy was beginning to think that Cana was going easy on the boys because honestly the women she picked out were of like temperament to the specific boys.

"Go get her tiger!" Cana yelled out her support. Laxus actually gave the kid a pat on the back in encouragement. Bickslow nodded and tipped his drink at him, while Evergreen just smiled behind her fan at him. Lucy walked over to her best friend with a giant smile, "Just remember to be yourself, don't worry about Gray and everyone else. Just enjoy yourself." Natsu pulled her into a giant hug," Take care of yourself tonight, don't hesitate to get me if need be." he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and let go while pushing him towards the stairs. Natsu threw his hand up in a wave while walking down.

"Now this should be interesting." Laxus said. "I'm surprise that dim wit even agreed to this in the first place." Watching him walk to the blonde Lucy asked Cana, "So Cana what's with the choices, I honestly thought you would of picked women impossible for the boys to pick up. It almost seems too easy." Cana looked over at her with a sly smile, "Well I did make a promise earlier that I would make sure everyone would be hooking up tonight didn't I." Lucy averted her eyes from the scheming card mage taking a deep drink from her bottle. Bickslow spoke up though," Didn't you set all this up to take bets. If there isn't a clear winner won't you lose out?" he asked genuinely confused. " Ha! As if I've ever made a bet I wasn't sure I would win. I just bet on both boys winning so they would be tied." she gloated.

"He's made it to her guys, look." Evergreen pointed with her fan. Lucy once again looked down to the floor, her eyes following the pink haired man as he walked straight up to the little cherry bomb. Whatever he said had the blonde laughing pretty hard and nodding her head enthusiastically. Once again they watched as their friend sat down facing a woman sharing a drink together. "Alright onto faze two!" Cana raised her glass in cheers to their friend's success. Everyone raised their drinks and chugged down whatever was left of what they were holding. Lucy was starting to feel the effects at this point feeling pretty bubbley and ready to move her hips to the sensual beat the dj was playing.

"Cana, Evergreen I want to dance for a bit. Gray's already got his girl on the floor and I'm sure Natsu will too soon. We can watch em closer that way anyways." She pleaded with girls with her big doe eyes. " Girl you don't have to ask me twice. Let me grab another bottle and we'll shake it like there's no tomorrow." Cana grinned. Evergreen on the other hand already pulled a chair out to look over the floor, " You girls go on ahead I'll stay up here with our table and keep the drinks flowing for when ya'll come back for a break." They ladies perked up at that and started sashaying down the stairs leaving the trio to their own devices.

Cana pulled Lucy along heading to where she had seen Mira last. Seeing the silverette they shimmied up close dancing while asking the take over mage for an update. "How's our ice mage doing?" Cana asked. Mira just pointed over to their left. Looking over a few couples down they could see Gray with his shirt already unbuttoned with the brunette wrapped around him, their mouths pressed over one anothers. Gray moved away long enough to whisper in her ear. She gave him a nod and sultry smile. He held her close while leading her to the exit. "Well that escalated quickly." Lucy laughed out loud. Cana just nodded with a smirk on her face. "Alright! Grays done with two and three we just have to wait for proof in the morning. But going off that action we just saw, I have every faith in him."

"We're going to go rest for a bit." Mira said to the female mages. " No problem, we'll head over to Natsu and inconspicuously keep an eye on the situation." Cana yelled over the music. Everyone nodded their goodbyes and Cana pulled Lucy a little further into the crowd until they saw the pinkette sitting at the bar with the blonde woman. "Alright darling we'll stay here for a bit then move if we need to when they come out" Cana said to Lucy. "To the best night out ever." Lucy cheered, while downing the rest of her drink. " I'll drink to that!" Cana chugged her bottles contents as well. Lucy definitely was swaying a little bit and feeling extremely happy and warm.

Cana grabbed the girl once the next song came on and started moving in sync with the celestial mage. Grabbing each others hips they swayed and dipped in time with music running their hands up each others arms, getting lost into the music. They were getting their fair share of nods and looks of appreciation from the males surrounding them. Shortly after the first song they saw Natsu being led by the bouncing blonde onto the dance floor where they immediately grabbed each other and started to move in time with the beat.

The pig tailed woman was obviously outgoing. The girls could see her circling around the mage leaning forward nibbling on his ear, which in turn caused the fire breather to pull her around and grind her against his body, plunging his tongue into her mouth, which she reciprocated in full. The girl moved her hands up and over Natsu's chest and hooking around his neck pulling him even closer into the kiss. After a few minutes of the couple devouring each other the blonde pulled away with at heady look and started pulling Natsu along with her towards the door without uttering a single word to each other.

Lucy had to pull her jaw off the floor after watching her best friends interaction with the little vixen. After seeing Natsu that afternoon she knew he was a lot more woman savvy than she'd previously thought. But still didn't think him capable of actually being intimate with woman in that manner. Hell the whole reason she had gotten over her little crush on him in the first place when she had first joined was because she knew Natsu had no interest in women. To say she was shocked was putting it mildly.

"Yes! So many jewels! Tomorrow I'll have enough to re up my liquor stash at home!" The card mage yipped at her good fortune. "Alright now that the main event is over time to cut loose."


	3. The Dance Floor

_**A/N: I've been getting really nice messages of encouragment and helpful advice already and that makes me extremely appreciative. So thank you so much. I will update as much as I have time that allows me to do so. Being a Stylist means I have crazy hours and sometimes I'm just dead after a day haha. To Someone's bastard review: Honestly I haven't really figured out who I'm pairing Natsu with yet. I'm pretty focused on the main pairing but doesn't mean I won't go and write further in depth the side pairings. With this being my first fic, I'm really just winging it as I go. So sorry if I don't have more insight for you. Natsu will not be the jealous bestfriend that wanted more from Lucy. I really just set the first chapter between him and Lucy for fun nothing serious. I like a flirty Natsu ;) and a flustered Lucy. Which really isn't that hard to achieve. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Cana decided to go get more booze in celebration of the boys and hers success for the evening, "Alright doll face, don't move from this area I'll be right back." Before Lucy processed what she said, she had walked off into the crowd, heading towards the bar. "Oh well." The blonde thought. The dance floor turned even darker than before with smoke flowing out the vents from above. When the next song started to boom through the place, the lights started flashing along to the deep bass. Illuminating her surroundings for a few seconds at a time. She almost felt like she was in a dream, especially with the intake of alcohol from the night.

Lucy got tired of waiting for her friend after a whole two minutes and starting dancing by herself to the intoxicating beat. Halfway through the song she felt two arms wrap around her waste from behind, pulling her into a muscular chest. The man held her tightly and started to run his hands over her figure. Before he could reach her breast she finally broke the man's hold and pushed him off of her. Turning around with the bitchiest stare she could muster, she saw the auburn haired man with dark eyes grinning lecherously at her.

Not wanting to waste anytime saying something to the pervert she gave him the one finger salute and started to walk away. Before she could even turn around all the way he grabbed her arm pulling her into him talking into her ear," Now come on baby that's no way to act. Let's have a little fun." Lucy tried pulling her arm from him and was pushing on his chest but he just gripped her painfully tighter. She was just about to reach for her keys with her other hand, when she felt someone press up against her from behind.

"I suggest you let the lady go." the deep voice from behind her said tickling the top of the mages hair. The auburn man looked like he was going to argue but than a flash of green shined over Lucy's head and the man immediately let go of her. Stepping back even more into the mystery man's chest to get away from the jerk, Lucy rubbed her wrist . She was probably going to have bruises the bastard! Auburn pervert walked away quickly, not offering an apology or even a look back. "Asshole! He's lucky I didn't call out Virgo or give him a Lucy Kick!" the celestial mage ranted. Feeling a deep rumbling laugh along her spine, she realized she was still leaning against the man that helped her.

Lucy slowly turned around and her hands met with solid black fabric. She slowly moved her eyes up the mans well built torso, muscular arms and broad shoulders. Reaching his face she saw piercing red eyes starring intensely into her chocolate orbs. Black tufts of hair, turning blue in the flash of light, stuck out in crazy directions, the top shaped into a mohawk. He started to smile widely at her thorough inspection, wrinkling up the blue stylized man tattoo that sat in the middle of his face.

"If you keep staring at me like that cosplayer, I might take that as a invitation." The mage laughed out. Lucy gasped in surprise. Removing her hands in embarrassment from basically fondling Bickslow, she squealed out"Eep!" He rarely went around without his helmet. This was the first time she had actually seen his face up close. She couldn't believe just how gorgeous he really was. She was so mesmerized with their proximity she didn't even recognize him at first until seeing the seith mages tattoo.

She quickly stepped back to give the man his space but tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes and took in a gasp of air, preparing for the impact of the hard floor. But before she fell too far, strong hands grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her upright, her feet barely touching the floor. Lucy opened her eyes slowly only to be face to face with the man that had saved her twice now.

Bickslow's face scrunched up in concern." Are you okay?" Lucy just blinked a few times then blushed in embarrassment once again realizing they're position. "U...uh..Yea. Thanks. Can you put me down now?" she asked tentatively. Bickslow lowered her but kept his hands on her hips to make sure she was stable. "That's twice you helped me." the blonde said looking up at the tall man from under her eyelashes.

He just gave her a small grin and shrugged his shoulders. " I was at the bar when I saw you were getting unwanted attention. I figured it best to help before you went dark Lucy on him and tore the place apart. Plus I couldn't have you hurting yourself for literally falling for me" he jabbed and winked at her. Lucy huffed up in indignation. "Pshh! You wished. And I do not go "Dark Lucy" and I'm not even destructive, that's my team, not me. Plus that guy deserved a little pain after thinking he could paw at me like some object." she said holding her swollen wrist up.

Bickslow got a dark gleam in his eye and pulled her hand closer to his face and inspected it gently. "That mother fucker did that to you?" he spat out in anger. Lucy jumped at the venom in his voice. She had never seen the man get mad about anything. He was always laughing and acting crazy, even when giving or taking a beating. "It's not a big deal, we get dealt worse every day on missions. Really it's nothing." she told him pulling her hand from his glaring face.

Bickslow's eyes starting glowing a bright green completely covering his usual red irises."I'll be right back." Lucy gasped while looking at him. His magic was breath taking, she could get lost looking in his eyes all night. But she knew that look. That was the look Natsu and Gray always got when they were about to go break apart a place and tear someone apart. Before he got a few steps away from her she reached for him pulling on his arm.

"Hey don't go. It's not worth the trouble or the hassle. If we make trouble here it'll look bad on Fairytail. And I don't want to embarrass Cana. Stay." Lucy begged the man. It really wasn't a big deal. Yeah the guy was a dick but he still was just a regular joe schmoe. Being a mage she knew it went against everything they were to use magic against non mages. She didn't want to be the cause of any conflicts. She had been hurt worse in friendly guild brawls then this. She felt the seith mage was overreacting, which surprised her. Hell, she was surprised the man was reacting at all.

Bickslow turned his gaze on her in defiance. " Bix. Please. Just stay and dance with me." She said with small pleading smile and beseeching him with her warm mocha eyes. She hoped the man would cool his heels a bit if she could only distract him for awhile. His glowing eyes slowly darkened back to red and his face softened a little at the abbreviation of his name and her pleading face. Running his hands through his hair, he walked back to her grabbing her hands, running his thumb gently against her sore wrist than wound them around his neck. "Alright Cosplayer. If you insist." He said with light amusement. Lucy let out a long breath, letting the stress over the whole situation the past fifteen minutes go. Bickslow kept his hands on her waist right above her ass swaying them back and forth to the slow song playing.

He pulled the blonde close to him so her head tucked underneath his chin. Lucy blushed a little at the close contact. She didn't know if it was the alcohol making her thoughts brazen or that it was because she had seen a different side to the usual perverted man. But she didn't mind being up against him like this, if she was being honest with herself she loved the feel of him against her. He was warm, strong, and made her feel safe. Honestly it was taking more self control than it should to keep her hands from wandering all over the delectable man. God he should wear normal clothes more often. Hiding all this away was a sin.

And the way he smelled. Dear mother of all things holy, no one should smell as good as he did. It was all male. He smelled of spices and of beach bonfires. It made tingles run down the the length of her spine. "Are you cold?" Bickslow whispered in her ear rubbing his hand up an down her back. A warm shot through her stomach at the contact. She could feel the ghost of his lips on the shell of her ear. She shook her head no and pulled back a little at the songs end. Gazing back up to his face she couldn't help but stare again. He was just so mesmerizing .

His lips smirked up, looking down at her like he knew exactly what was running through her mind. The next song that came on was more upbeat so Bickslow let Lucy's arms drop, grabbing her hand to spin her out and pulled her back into his chest quickly. Lucy put one arm around his neck again while he held the other in his warm large hands leading them around in an almost tango style dance.

Lucy was trained in traditional ballroom dance when she was a small child growing up. When she showed she had aptitude for it her instructor made sure she took lessons in all genres like tango, jazz, swing, salsa even modern. Her father always disapproved but her mother saw how it made her soul shine brightly with happiness and gave her permission to continue in advance classes. That's probably another reason she loved to go dancing because not only had she always loved and excelled at it. But it was something her mother was proud of and approved of as well.

So when she said that Bickslow could dance well. That was highest praise coming from her. He led her flawlessly, like their bodies were made to move at each other's call. Rubbing against each other, spinning around, dipping her body, following his steps precisely. Lucy forgot herself. Forgot where she was and everyone around her. The only thing she saw was him. The only thing she heard was the music and their quickening breaths in excitement and exertion.

When the song came to a close he twirled her in tight against him her back to his front with her hand still in his across her hip. Her other arm snake up around his neck on it's own accord. Bickslow slowly let go of her hand sliding it up the length of her body grasping and tilting her chin up to look at him."I didn't know you could dance like that." She murmured breathlessly. He ran his fingers along her jaw and neck softly while looking into her eyes, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Lucy."

Lucy looked lustfully back into his burning eyes and licked her lips unconsciously. Seeing her tongue trail along that plump mouth Bickslow grasped her chin tighter and leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes when he was but a hairbreadth away. She could smell the air from him puffing out against her lips. He smelled of rum punch and she bet he tasted far more delicious. Leaning up on her tip toes to close that little bit of distance between them, "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you. All this damn smoke, hard to see a few feet out." Cana popped in front of them holding two bottles in her hands.

Lucy jerked away from the seith mage's face like she had been electrocuted. Her face turning a deep red she looked around her in astonishment. How the hell had she forgot she was surrounded by so many people including her friends. Hell she had totally forgotten about Cana even leaving her in the first place. And she had almost kissed Bickslow...fuck. Sneaking a sideways look at him, she saw him glaring daggers at the card mage. "Ya'll want to come up to the table for a bit? I ordered everyone a few rounds?" She said handing Lucy one of the bottles, all with a straight face except the wicked gleam in her eye. Damn woman acting like she didn't just stop something monumental from happening.

Before either mages could respond she pulled Lucy from Bickslow's hold, leading her back to the VIP section. Glancing back she saw Bix running his hands through his hair again in frustration. Noticing her checking over her shoulder and starring at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, he dropped his hands and started following the girls letting his face break out in a wide smile. Lucy stopped breathing for a moment looking at that smile. How had she never notice he had the sexiest dimples she'd ever seen. She had never seen him smile like that. It was always a crazy grin, smirk, or his maniacal laughter with that damn tongue hanging out. This smile instantly made her turn into a puddley mess on the inside.

She turned around quickly, hiding the spreading blush that had reached her chest and ears. Why was she feeling like this. She never felt this with anyone. This burning deep within her. It was...uncomfortable to say the least. Especially since it was Bickslow making her feel this way. She couldn't like him. He was as big of a player as Gray and Loke combined. She wasn't looking for a one night stand. Which the man in question was infamous for. She was pretty sure the guy had never been on a date in his life.

Sure she wanted a guy to inspire a passionate burn in her. She wanted that excitement and crazy whirlwind of a feeling that just made you dizzy with loss of all control and functions except one thing. Need for one another. But she was still a romantic at heart. She didn't want just a one night flame. .She wanted a spark to be ignited and then to grow into an all encompassing inferno that got brighter and stronger over time. She needed more than one night or one date. She needed commitment. And she sure as hell wasn't going to get that from him.

Huffing in exasperation from what she had almost let happen. She tried to tame her hormones back in and shake the knot loose that had been growing and tightening when she was in the Bix's arms. Cana was right, she needed a drink. She was sobering up fast after that. And she wanted to enjoy the night without cross analyzing everything that had happened tonight over and over again, she could do that later. Honestly she needed to thank her friend from the save.

Sure Cana wanted her to hook up and finally have something to talk about when it came to her love life. She'd been begging as much as Mira to hook her up with a " Hot piece of ass that's guaranteed to satisfy her every needs." But as much as the girls ragged on her to spice up her dating life, they knew having those type of relations with guild members were messy. Especially someone like the seith mage. And for her, potentially heart breaking if she let herself develop feelings, which was the last thing anyone would want for their friend. So yes even though she felt a moment of disappointment, she knew Cana was just watching out for her. So she started drinking down the bottle Cana handed over to her with resolve and new vigor.


	4. The Taste of Limes

_**A:N/ Thanks for all the support everyone. I'm pretty ecstatic how many people are following this story. It definitely encourages be to be quick with updating. I appreciate you! So with out further ado onto chapter 4.**_

* * *

The girls walked up the flight of stairs and shimmied over to the table where Laxus, Freed, and Mira were sitting around. "What happened to Evergreen?" Lucy questioned the group. Mira giggled lightly while pointing downstairs in a dark corner. Squinting her eyes to focus, she could see Evergreen at a small table with Elfman, who had his arm casually thrown around her shoulders. Lucy smiled at the picture they made. The Fairy woman never seemed to show her affection openly but Lucy knew those two were really perfect for each other.

Sitting down, Cana pushed her a giant fish bowl glass filled to the brim with blue alcohol and floating assortment of fruit. " Please tell me this isn't all for me?" Lucy looked at the card mage wearily. "Tch! That's barely anything at all, I've already had three myself!" Cana exclaimed. The blonde took a small sip and nearly choked at how strong it was. It definitely would last her the rest of the night. There had to be at least seven different types of liquor in the thing. And she already had a buzz going. I mean seriously who needs eighty ounces of this stuff, she shook her head incredulously. How the card mage was still standing was beyond her.

Bickslow took a seat next to her grabbing the drink Laxus slid to him. Lucy took a big gulp of the demonic concoction in front of her, trying her hardest not to take a peak at the seith mage. And was failing miserably. How the hell does anyone make drinking look that good. Bickslow tipped his drink back, emptying the contents slowly. Lucys eyes glazed over as the last of the amber liquid disappeared behind his oh so tempting mouth. She bit her bottom lip watching his tongue dart out, swiping his lips to catch the last drop.

Freed and Mira were having a whispered conversation, looking between Lucy and Bickslow. "Hey Lucy, Cana, let's head to bathroom real quick." the take over mage blurted out, breaking her out of her trance. "Sure yea." the blonde scooted her chair back, stood up and took a step to follow the girls. "Whoa!" she felt a rush of dizziness from all the alcohol and fell sideways.

Bickslow's arm shot out and pulled her onto his lap, saving her from meeting the floor for the second time that night. "You alright cosplayer?" Bix asked the celestial mage in a low husky voice, his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. "Shit. shit shit shit. Why me? Damn he feels amazing...You got this Lucy, just stand up and walk away. Come on, you can do it." The blonde's inner monologue rambled. She put her hands on his chest to help steady herself before rising. "Yeah, thanks again Bix." She spoke barely above a whisper.

He helped her rise keeping one hand on her to make sure she didn't fall again. Looking down into his face she couldn't help but be captivated by his intense gaze. Mira came putting her arm through hers, breaking the spell again, and helped her walk over to Cana, who lead them to the ladies room. After a few steps she started regaining her equilibrium and pulled in a few deep breaths of oxygen she sorely needed, clearing her head. She was doomed. He probably thought she was the clumsiest brain damaged person around. She could face palm herself right then.

Cana held the door open from the pair and sat down on the comfy chairs provided in the antechamber just outside the stalls. Mira and Lucy plopped down at the same time. "Babe you are asking for trouble." Cana pointed at Lucy while shaking her head. "Wh..what do you mean?" Lucy asked her, scared of where this conversation was heading. "You know damn well what I mean. You and Bickslow, eye fucking each other ever since I broke you guys apart down there. I love you girl and I'm all for you hooking up. And I know damn well Bickslow would give you a night to remember. But we know that's not what you want, not really. That's more my speed." She said bluntly.

"Lucy do you really like Bickslow?" Mira asked with excitement. "No!" She shouted too quickly. Mira and Cana both raised their eyebrows with amusement on their faces. Shit. Way to play it cool Lucy. "Well...maybe...Okay yes! Are you happy now. I know I shouldn't, so don't even start drunk!" She pointed at the card mage. " But the way he makes me feel...ugh..and the way he smells and the way his body feels." She practically moaned thinking about it. "And his smile and eyes are gorgeous." Lucy slumped back into her chair looking at her friends shocked faces. " I'm so fucked." She groaned.

Cana laughed heartily," Damn if I knew you were already in that deep I would of just left well enough alone. Maybe you need to quit worrying about Mr. right and just focus on Mr. right now and have fun for a change. You want the man, so indulge a little. He's still nakama. Sure no one had ever seen him date or have a relationship. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't treat you with respect. He knows the consequences of hurting Fairytails light."

Lucy sat quietly through Cana's speak thinking about how she felt and if she could truly let something like that happen. The card mage was right. He wouldn't hurt her and would probably do anything she asked for and at her own pace. Just thinking about giving in made her whole body catch fire and her heart start to race. And sure he wouldn't act weird after the fact, he would act like he always does. But could she handle that. Act like nothing between the two happened and see him continue on sleeping with woman after woman. Like she didn't matter in the slightest. She sighed in frustration her mind hazy from the alcohol was not helping her thought process. "This is so confusing." the blonde muttered.

"What if he wanted more than one night?" Mira asked quietly. Lucy's head jumped up looking into those crystal blue eyes. Even Cana looked at the barmaid curiously. "What do you mean? Everyone has already said what he's interested in, hell I've heard him myself talking to the boys before, saying the same thing. No attachments." Lucy said grumpily. Mira just fidgeted in her seat, " Answer the question Lucy."

She decided to humor her friend. She closed her eyes for a moment and let images fly through her head at a rapid pace. Bix touching her. Her tasting him. Being with him, against him. Having conversations late into the evening, learning about one another. Them going out, spending time together. Slowly memorizing every smile, every laugh. Lucy clutched her chest, slowly opening her eyes again, wondering if they could hear how loud and quickly her heart was beating. Why was the mere thought of all that so tempting.

Mira looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish sorting through her thoughts. "I don't know." Lucy said in a hushed tone. Cana snorted in disbelief. "Doll we just watched about ten emotions fly across your face when you went to la la land and none of them were of doubt." Lucy blushed a little realizing they could read her face so openly when thinking of him like that. Oh what the hell, it's just girl talk. They were just talking about what if's. Fictional situations. They probably just wanted to see how deep her infatuation ran.

"I mean besides the brief conversations we have had at the guild, I don't know anything about him. I know he's acting different tonight though, not so obnoxiously perverted. I feel like he's looking at more than just my ass. And seeing him without his helmet and dancing with him makes my knees weak." She worked through her thoughts aloud. "I can't seem to not notice him or keep my eyes from drifting to him." She sighed again. "So I guess sure. If he decided he wanted more than one night, I'd be more than happy to see where it led us." Lucy finally concluded.

Mira squealed out the loudest Mira-est noise the two mages had ever heard. "Oh my god your babies are going to be the cutest things ever! Blonde hair, crimson eyes. Ooooooh or Blue hair with Brown eyes." The woman yelled out, hearts thumping in her eyes. "I think she hit her drinking limit, or finally cracked. She isn't making any sense." Cana said to the blonde," Mira you know this is all hypothetical right." the card mage added. "But it's not! " She said hopping up and down on her seat.

Lucy was really starting to get a little scared watching the silver haired woman. Mira shook her daydream away quickly and looked at Lucy with a tremendous smile. "He likes you. I mean really likes you. He's had a crush on you for awhile but never had the nerve to tell you. So I know he wants you for more than just a one time tumble in the sac."

"What! Mira how do you know, where did you hear that? Him?" Cana asked before Lucy could even react. " Well." Mira then blushed and turned her eyes away from them, "Freed and I were talking while watching ya'll dance together. He said it was about time his friend took some initiative. When I asked what he meant, he told me that Bickslow has been infatuated with Lucy for a long time. But didn't feel that he was good enough for her or that she would ever return his feelings." Cana's mouth hung open in shock.

Lucy just sat there wondering if she had passed out at the bar and this was just one detailed crazy mess of a dream. No way Bickslow wanted her like that. She would of realized right. I mean they talked occasionally. Sure they weren't best buds but she was pretty good at reading people in general. How could she miss something so big. Was it because of his history she chose not to see it? She looked at Mira skeptically," Are you sure Freed didn't mean that he was just attracted to me, he wouldn't be the first guy in the guild to want what my body could offer."

Mira actually looked a little hurt and offended. "If I had heard it as rumor or from someone else. Sure. Maybe. But this is Freed. One of his best friends. And he is a respectable, honest, gentleman. He wouldn't say things he didn't mean. And he plainly said that Bickslow has been crushing on you for awhile now."

Lucy through her hands up in apology. "Sorry Mira I didn't mean anything negative towards Freed's character. It's so hard for me to imagine he really feels that way."the blonde said. Mira let a smile slip back on her face and nodded her head in understanding.

Cana finally recovered and laughed at Lucy's nervous and bewildered face," Well hot stuff. I think It's time to get back out there and get your man." Lucy shuddered and started to panic a little. Before, everything just happened. She wasn't deliberately trying to hook up with the man. She didn't even know how to initiate such a thing. She started getting more nervous and felt like she was going to throw up a little bit. Mira looked at her worriedly, " Hey what's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted. You don't have to fight your feelings now that you know he returns them."

Lucy tried to pull herself together enough to explain. But Cana already beat her to the punch, "Lu it's really not that hard. Calm down girlfriend. That overactive imagination of yours is going to be the death of you. Just go back to your seat, finish your drink and have a conversation with the man. No one's expecting you to use this information to directly leave this room and jump the man. Just have more confidence in your actions now knowing, if you decide to go down that road, that it'll mean something to the both of you. You don't have to fight your heart or body on this, just go with the flow.

Lucy calmed down listening to her friend talk. Cana was right. She didn't need to pressure self into something quickly. Hell she didn't need to act at all if she didn't want to. She just had the option of seeing Bickslow as something more than nakama if she wanted now. But she still wasn't sure about that. The sparse touches and almost kiss were in the heat of the moment. Well there was only one way to find out right and that was to deal with her troubles head on. Lucy smiled thankfully at her friends a started to stand. "You're right, the only way to figure this all out is to go back out there and live in the moment. Whatever happens, happens."

"That's the spirit! And hey even if you decide not to go all the way, I'm sure he'd be willing to give you a little tongue action to help out your...frustrations." Cana said suggestively with a wink. Once again Lucy was tomato colored, stuttering to find words to respond to her friends comment. Lucy swore the woman could rival any male's inner pervert. And now she couldn't stop picturing all the times Bix let his long tongue lull to the side out of his mouth. And him running it from her neck all the way down her body to the source of her burning need. She shuttered while Cana and Mira laughed at her obvious reaction.

They all hooked each others arms and strutted with confidence and smiles back to their table. The men were making a pyramid of the shot glasses they had downed in the ladies absence and looked up with questioning faces at the womens long awaited return. Mira sat back down, whispering excitedly in Freed's ear. Lucy was back in her seat taking sips from the never ending punch bowl trying to keep the flush off her cheeks from her previous wayward thoughts. "Sorry Sparky, girl talk." Cana said sitting down on Laxus' lap taking the shot he had in his hand and shooting it back."Mmmm tequila huh? You know there's really only one way to drink this stuff." She told him with a sexy smirk.

"Alright time to play a game." The card mage exclaimed, causing everyone to focus on her and Laxus to raise a eyebrow questioningly. She got up pulling a pile of shot glasses, a bottle of tequila, salt and limes together." The rules of the game are simple, you can pick anywhere as long as it's a different spot every time. Whoever gives in first loses. And the last one standing is the winner. Pretty easy right." She explained pouring tequila in six different shot glasses to the brim.

Laxus and Bickslow looked at her with confident smirks on their faces. Mira had a small smile on her face but her eyes gleamed mischievously. Freed looked a little taken aback, moving his eyes from Mira back to the shots. Slowly letting a light blush adorn his cheeks. Lucy looked confused. She never played games very often. Most the times she went out she never even drank as much as she had allowed herself tonight. Levi usually helped her keep herself from doing anything to embarrassing.

Cana just smiled deviously at Lucy's innocent face. "Don't worry Lu, I know you haven't played before so we'll go first so you get the gist of it." Lucy just nodded her head and focused intently on her friends. Cana swung back around and stood in between the dragon slayer's legs. She grabbed a hold of his hair pulling his head to the side to expose his neck and licked it from the base up to the lobe of his ear and poured salt on it. Laxus groaned quietly from the action. She then put the slice of lime in his mouth than looked right at the celestial mage.

"So now you lick the salt, take the shot, and take the lime into your mouth. Than it'll be his turn but he now has to pick somewhere other than my neck." She explained. The card mage grabbed the shot of the table and turned back around. Grinning she leaned forward licking the salt up, shooting the tequila down and attached her mouth the the lightening mages, pushing her tongue into his mouth while pulling the lime into hers. After a few seconds she leaned back and pulled the lime out placing everything back on the table.

Laxus looked like he was about to devour the woman, "My turn." He pulled the card mage closer to him licking the exposed skin of the top of her breast, his hands squeezing her ass tightly. Putting the salt on them and putting the lime in her mouth, he grabbed his shot, Licking the salt up greedily causing the brunette gasp around the fruit and grab his arms tightly. He drank the shot down and smashed his mouth over hers in what looked like a battle of dominance. Lasting what seemed like forever, he pushed her away pulling the lime out of his mouth putting it on the table as well.

Cana took a few seconds to compose her usually non effected self and turned to the others."Well one for one so far. So now you'd continue on till someone gives up." Lucy was having trouble making eye contact with her friend after watching that intimate affair. Leave it to Cana to pick such an embarrassing game to play. Mira hopped up first with excitement grabbing what they needed and pulled Freed towards her.

Pulling off his cravats, opening the top three buttons of his dress shirt, she leaned forward licking the middle of his chest and placed the salt on it. Looking heatedly into his eyes she placed the lime in his mouth and grabbed her shot. She licked the smooth patch of exposed skin clean than tilt the shot back. Leaning up she put her mouth over his, pulling the lime into hers in seconds.

Freed was breathing heavily, not quite believing the brazen mages actions. Without saying a word he pulled her into his lap, her back to his front, pulling her hair to one side. Licking along her shoulder and he started setting the salt. Mira handed him his shot, placing a lime in her own mouth. Grasping both of her arms he ran his mouth softly over the take over mages shoulder leaving tender kisses before pulling away to take the drink. He pulled her head back gently putting his mouth over her lips, kissing her a few seconds longer than necessary while pulling the lime in his mouth.

Mira pulled back with heavy lidded eyes running a hand over her lips." Alright you guys are good for round two as well." Cana cheered. Excited her friend was finally getting the rune mage to make a move. "Now it's just you guys." she said smiling wildly.

Lucy started clenching and opening her fist in nervousness. She was one hundred percent sure if she was sober she wouldn't even be entertaining the idea. But her guard was down from drinking and if she was being honest with her self, she really wanted to feel his body against hers again. Hell if Mira and Freed could break out of their private shells, she could too.

She looked at Bickslow before letting her talk herself out of it. He was staring at her intently with those damn beautiful crimson eyes and a gentle smile on his face. She relaxed a little more at the softness in his gaze. Than stood up with more confidence than she had before. He reached for her, picking her up and set her on the edge of the table in front of his chair. "Where do you want me cheerleader?" He asked gruffly.

Not even reacting to the nickname she gently pulled his hand up to her. She licked along the backside of it watching him as he inhaled sharply, his eyes following every move she made. She dashed the salt along his tanned skin and reached out putting the lime in his mouth. Lucy licked the top of his hand while looking him directly in the eye. He gasped at her tongues contact, emboldening Lucy into action. She ran her tongue over up his knuckles, over his fingers, than pulled the digits into her mouth, swirling around than sucking gently. Bickslow growled around the fruit at her actions.

She gently bit the pads of his fingers before releasing him, shooting back the burning drink. She pulled him forward and up to her, putting her mouth over his licking his lips before diving in to retrieve the lime. After pulling it into her mouth she pulled back trying to gasp in much needed oxygen. He tasted divine. Better than what her mind had thought of. It was taking all her self control to stay put and not attack the man.

The seith mage stood up abruptly and stepped in between her legs staring down at her with unconcealed lust. "So you want to play dirt?." Was all he said before dropping to his knees in front of the celestial mage. Lucy blushed at the position they were in. If her dress rode a little higher he'd practically be against her now wet panties. She whined lowly at the thought causing him to look up at her with a salacious grin. Oh son of a..he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

He lapped the inside of her thigh in long circular strokes than pulled back setting the salt. Lucy let out a gasp, barely containing her reactions to him any longer. He reached up putting the lime in her mouth and pulled the shot glass of the table. Holding her thigh tightly he went back to licking the salt up, sucking the skin in his mouth causing Lucy to moan aloud. His eyes shot up to hers at the sound watching her breath come quicker and her eye lids lower in arousal. He nibbled on her skin a bit more before pulling back standing up and taking the shot. He cupped her chin up and pressed his mouth around hers.

Mirroring her earlier actions, he licked around her soft full lips. Tasting her as much as he could. His tongue dove into her mouth rubbing against hers while pulling the offending piece of fruit into his mouth. He reluctantly started to pull away but she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him tighter to her. He pulled the fruit from his mouth, wrapped his hands tightly against her hips and dove back into her delectable cavern properly this time. If she wanted him to really kiss her, than this goddess was damn sure going to get whatever she wanted.

And damn, what a kiss it was. Sifting her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, Lucy held him closer to her, slanting her mouth against his. He rubbed that devious and damn delectable appendage against hers slowly and gently. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he started kissing her more passionately, deeply, causing the fire within her to roar to a whole new crescendo. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him as close as their position would allow.

The sound of shattering glass breaking against the floor caused the two to pull apart, looking down at the now broken shot glass that had fallen from the table. Looking back over towards their friends, they saw only Laxus and Cana. Mira and Freed were no where to be seen. "Well we're calling it a night. Everyone else has already left. Ready to head out?" Cana asked the two.

Lucy looked back up at Bickslow while dropping her hands from his neck. He stepped back helping her stand and situate her dress. How long had they been kissing? Lucy wandered. It felt like seconds and an eternity all at the same time. Laxus arm was wrapped around Cana's hips leading her down the stairs to the exit. Bix grabbed Lucy's hand into his giving it a warm squeeze while smiling at her. They walked together following their friends to the exit. Both replaying what they had just done with giant smiles on their faces.


	5. The Igniting of Flames

_**A:N/ I just wanted to give a special thanks to, Anoriel Thiliedis, kurahieiritr JIO, saphire1348, CoSmO333, Aviend, and Pacifica Marie. I really appreciate the support and kind words. Also thanks to everyone following this story. I'm really more a reader and not much of a writer so it makes me really happy to see people interested in this as much as I am. Lucy has always been such a complex yet versatile character to me. I really can see her with anyone, but Bickslow just never gets enough love in my opinion. I always felt giving the right incentive they would be a good match for each other. So on to chapter 5:**_

 _ **Warning: Graphic adult content. If you are under the age of 18, do not read. Honestly you probably shouldn't read any story I post because I just can't help being a pervert ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bickslow grabbed his jacket from the window check, covering his self with the heavy material. Lucy sighed in disappointment loudly. Turning towards their friends, she missed the smirk the seith mage shot her.

Reaching and opening the front door of the establishment, all you could see was rain pounding against the ground mercilessly. The dark clouds were rolling quickly causing the harsh wind to whip around the mages bodies. "So much for the good weather." Cana pouted. The thunder and lightening thrashed around them loudly causing the group to huddle closer in the awning of the giant door.

Laxus was the only one not effected, he actually seemed more relaxed and had a serene smile on his face. Reaching over grabbing the card mage, he pulled her up tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her securely. "Your going to like this." He hummed in her ear. Lightening started jumping off of the slayer's body getting wider and brighter covering the two completely. The lightening than shot straight up into the air and disappeared altogether. Leaving the spot the blonde and brunette completely empty.

"CANA!" Lucy yelled with a mortified face, holding her arm out to where her friend just was. Bickslow started laughing heartily at her. Lucy turned to him looking at him like he was crazy. Their friends had just been completely obliterated by the storms lightening and he was laughing like a lunatic. " Oh my god your face right now, tonight is the best night of my life." Bickslow gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes.

Lucy ripped her other hand from his and started backing away from the lunatic. Getting himself under control he stepped forward pulling her back to him and explained to her, "Don't worry cosplayer, they're completely safe. Laxus can use his lightening magic to teleport. They're probably already at his house doing the horizontal mambo." Lucy let the explanation calm her fears realizing how ridiculous she was for not figuring it out sooner. Laxus was a lightening dragon slayer for christ sakes. He could eat the stuff so she doubted it could actually hurt him.

Shaking her head she looked out at the rain wondering how the hell she was going to get back to her house without becoming a mess. Her dress and shoes were going to be ruined, that was a given. Bickslow was wondering the same thing. She lived a lot farther than he did and with how dark the clouds were getting and how intense the rain was starting to come down, she could get hurt.

"How about we go to my house? I only live a few blocks from here. And don't worry I'm not trying to pull anything, I just know it's a hell of a ways to yours." Bickslow asked her than tacked on when she wasn't responding, "Just until the worst of the storm passes." Lucy chewed on her lower lip thinking about her options. He was completely right and it was the most logical option. But she still wondered if she should just manage the hike anyways.

Not because she didn't trust the seith mage, no quite the opposite. She didn't trust herself around the man. She really wanted to talk to him and learn more about the guy but she couldn't keep her little hussy fingers to herself. Every time she looked at him she wanted to throw herself at him, run her hands all over him. She wanted to explore and taste his lips more. She looked at him watching her and waiting for her response.

"Just till it lightens up right?" she asked nervously. He shook his head agreement immediately, glad she was finally talking. "O..Okay." She said breathy. He gave her a tremendous smile pulling her closer to him. Damn he was sexy. "So here's the game plan. I think we should just run for it, the quicker we're out of this the better." He told her. Lucy looked at her attire and shoes scrunching her eyebrows together at them. She was definitely seasoned in running in heels. But not when the streets were flooding or when she had been drinking so heavily.

Bix looked down to see what the problem was and caught on fairly quickly. "Ah. Well that complicates things a bit. But no problem." His eyed flashed green for a brief moment. Lucy watched as his totems flew out his jacket pockets circling around the man giggling loudly. He took the jacket off and wrapped it around her snuggly, effectively drowning her from head to toe in it. "I was wandering why your babies weren't around while we were in there?"Lucy asked him.

"Well most people get a little freaked about flying totems that can talk, so I just deactivated them and kept them safe in my jacket for awhile. I already get weird looks as it is. I usually hate to leave them anywhere but I figured with the gang together it wouldn't be any problem. Plus they weren't too far away if a problem was to arise." He stated scratching his neck awkwardly.

Lucy felt anger boil in her chest, "You shouldn't have to worry what the hell other people think. Next time we go out they're coming along and you damn sure don't need to hide your magic away. I think they're wonderful and your magic is captivating. I'll deal with anyone who says other wise." Lucy passionately declared.

She hated when people acted without thinking just because of their ignorance. If anyone actually knew the man they would know he would never hurt or abuse his magic in any way. Truthfully his magic was a lot like hers. He would never use his babies to do anything unsavory just like she would never use her spirits either. They both loved them like family.

And people either couldn't or didn't want to see it. It pissed her off royally he felt like he couldn't be open and himself in the open. She was starting to wonder if that was why he always wore the helmet. She always thought it was for combat purposes such as defense or even helping focus his magic. She looked back into his shocked eyes feeling herself lose a little bit of the anger to only settle into sadness for him.

He stared at her in awe for a few more seconds before smiling smugly at her. "So we're going out again huh?" The blonde spluttered a little. "U..uu...uh..well." Of course he would focus on that. Honestly she didn't even realize her slip until he teased her. He cackled out his signature tongue lulling out laugh watching her get more a more flustered with embarrassment. His babies circled around faster laughing along with him.

He swooped down and picked the blonde up princess style. "W..wh..what are you doing!?" She screeched. "Well we need to hurry through this and I'm not going to have you breaking your ankles on my watch. Plus it's better this way anyways." He nuzzled the top of her head causing her to blush harder than she already was. "...And thanks Lucy..." He whispered to her with a small smile.

"Okay hang on tight." He told her before hopping on his babies as they rushed out into the street. Within two seconds the mages were soaked to the core. They flew as fast as his babies could in the torrent, Lucy clutched tightly to the seith mage, shivering heavily. After a few more minutes of navigating through the blurry streets they came to a huge stone path covered by a canopy of branches. Walking a few minutes down the private path it opened up to a huge one story glass modernized cottage. They flew up the steps as Bickslow fumbled for his keys shaking from the cold too.

Swinging the door open, he rushed them inside. "Here let me grab some towels than I'll get the fire started." He told the blonde setting her on her feet in the foyer. He pushed off his shoes and headed to what Lucy assumed was the bathroom, stripping his shirt off and slowly undoing his belt before turning a corner. Lucy just sat there drenched watching the way the man's muscles rippled and tightened from the movement as he walked away until he was out of sight. Yup, so screwed. She thought biting her lip.

Draping the huge jacket on a hook on the wall, she reached down carefully sliding the heels off letting out a little moan of relief. Damn her feet were hurting. The rain must of sobered her up enough to feel the effects of dancing and standing all night. Bickslow came back with dark loose sweats hanging dangerously low off his hips, shaking his hair dry with a towel. "Here you go. I also left one of my shirts in the bathroom so you can dry your dress." He handed her the other towel. Lucy reached her hand out wrapping the cloth around her but her eyes were stuck on his still shirtless chest.

She closed her eyes trying to maintain some kind of control around him. Only to open them to focus right back to his taunt stomach. She was thinking of ways to burn all the clothes Bickslow owned just so she could see this everyday. Though he wasn't as built and bulky as Laxus he still had an amazing six pack and his arms and shoulders were damn sure broader and more sculpted than Gray or Natsu's. His tanned skin looked delicious and Lucy couldn't stop her eyes from following the small trail of dark hair starting from his navel heading down low to his delicious hips under the fabric covering what she sure fucking heaven.

Licking her lips she finally followed his chest back up to his face. He was smiling with that damn mega watt dimpled smile but the burning in his eyes and the quickening of his breath let her know she wasn't the only one affected. "Here I'll show you around." He tugged her hand pulling her after him. The floorplan was all very open and spacious. The foyer led into the living/sitting room that ended at the back wall of the house. Well wall wasn't exactly right. The entire back "wall" of the house was tinted glass. Flashes of lightening could be seen now and again though it.

The walls were a slate gray except the center. That was a dark navy blue. Right in the center of the blue wall was the biggest fireplace Lucy had seen. Setting on a plush gray rug were black leather couches set around a coffee table made of Onyx with swirls of gold and blue through it. The floors were a beautiful ebony hardwood. There weren't the usual paintings or pictures hanging on the walls, nor the typical bookcase found in rooms like this. Instead he had different artifacts. Some hand carved mask that looked centuries old. Different medallions and totem like sculptures that looked like things Lucy had only seen reading in Scandinavian Iron Age History. They were unique and well preserved. Bickslow must of spent a fortune on them.

Bickslow walked over to ignite the fireplace, causing shadows to dance along the walls. His babies zoomed above him setting in a neat row on the mantel place."Wow Bix, your place is amazing." Lucy said in awe. The seith mage blushed lightly while scratching the back of his head."Eh...thanks. Your the only person who's ever been over except my team." He said self consciously."Here I'll show you to the bathroom, you're still shivering." Lucy had honestly forgotten she was dripping wet for a moment taken in by her surroundings.

He led her through a hall pointing to doors as he walked. "This is my workshop,"he pointed to the door on the left, "This one is the guest bedroom." he pointed to one door down. Then they stopped at a door on the right. "And here's the bathroom." Only one more door was at the dead end of the hall, Lucy eyed it curiously. "That's my room." he whispered in her ear.

Lucy jumped at his closeness which he lightly chuckled to. "I'll make some tea while you get changed." he called out walking back the way they came. The blonde walked into the bathroom shutting the door tightly leaning her forehead against it. "Get yourself together Lucy, quit acting like a spaz." she mumbled to herself straightening up and turning around.

Lucy's eyes widened in awe looking at the opulent bathroom. It was covered from floor to ceiling in dark gray stone. It had a his and hers floating porcelain sink with automated faucets. On the far side was a giant walk in shower big enough for four easily. The glass stretched floor to ceiling showing a bench on one side and three different shower heads. Lucy drooled just thinking about relaxing in there. Everything else was pretty minimalistic.

The blonde was honestly surprised that this was Bickslow's house. She knew being able to go on S class missions all the time had to have its perks, but she never realized how well working in the thunder tribe paid. But more than than, from what she previously conceived of Bix and his personality. She always assumed him to live in a crowded and messy bachelor like pad, with mis matched furniture, maybe a microwave , just the basic niceties to survive, like her best friends.

Seeing the dark button up shirt on the counter, she shrugged out of her dress quickly then buttoned the dry one on. Thankfully the shirt was long enough to be decent. She was thankful she wouldn't have to feel too uncomfortable walking around like. Looking in the mirror at her ruined hair and makeup, she washed her face quickly than undid the pins in her drenched updo. Towel drying the soaked strands she ran her fingers through her tresses untangling it the best she could.

Grabbing the soaked dress, she took a deep breath, stood up a little taller, than head out to find the kitchen. Walking back through the hallway and past the livingroom she came to the island of the kitchen. The ebony wood floors continued through here as well and carried the theme up the walls. The cabinets were all dark with stainless steel fixtures. All of his appliances were stainless steel as well. The countertops and island were a beautiful light colored quartz with flecks of gold running through it.

Bickslow turned around with two cups of steaming tea in his hands only to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes glazed over, seeing her in nothing but his shirt. Lucy smirked feeling powerful that she had made him out of sorts like he had been doing to her all night. "Where would you like me to put this?" She purred at him, placing the dress on the counter. Coughing he quickly handed her the cups, picking the clothing article up, "I'll go put this in the dryer, You go make yourself comfortable and get warmed up." He said turning her around back to the living room.

Lucy plopped down on the rug in front of the fire place taking a sip of the tea. It was soothing and thawed her from the inside, out. The fire felt amazing. It was slowly causing all of her tension and anxiety to melt away. She loved her apartment to death. But nothing could compare to being able to curl up with a book while enjoying a fire's warmth. Plus the entire place smelled of Bickslow which made her feel even warmer.

Bickslow shuffled back in. Instead of sitting on the furniture, he sat on the floor like the blonde, leaning his back against the edge of the couch. "Feeling better?" He asked her. Lucy nodded her head, passing him the other cup. "Much. Thanks for everything. You've been amazing." She told him earnestly. The seith mage smiled at her around drinking from his cup. "Anytime cheerleader." At that she pouted prettily than stuck her tongue at him making him chuckle.

Sitting there for a few minutes Lucy scooted over and propped herself against the other couch, facing the shirtless man. "Mind if I ask you something?" she questioned. Bickslow looked at her thoughtfully, "Sure, whatever you want." Lucy fidgeted a bit before replying, "You were wearing your helmet when I first arrived to the club, but than you weren't the rest of the night."

Bickslow raised his eyebrows in confusion, "That's not a question cosplayer." The blonde nodded her head and continued, "Well I always see you wear it so why did you take it off? And two, if you're fine without it, why do you wear it in the first place?"

The sieth mage started to chew on his painted thumb nail looking into the fire. "Well Freed made me take it off at the table and kept it. And your right I am fine without it. So it's not like I necessarily need it, its just..." Bickslow looked back over to Lucy's face before looking away again," Well it's the same as hiding my babies in public establishments. Seith magic has a bad wrap and people look at me differently. With my helmet on, no ones the wiser, sure I might look odd but at least people aren't scared of me." he said a little sadly. "It's obvious what I am when I'm not wearing it." He said running his finger over the tattoo on his face. "Plus when my emotions overwhelm me, my magic shines through my eyes, which isn't exactly normal."

Lucy frowned at seeing the usual carefree man so serious and down, "So that's why your eyes were shining green when we were on the dance floor." Bickslow turned around his eyes flashing green for a split second, Lucy wasn't sure if she imagined it or not."That prick should of never put his hands on you." He said angrily. "But that's exactly why I wear it. I figured since it was so dark and foggy that no one would really notice. Freed always is trying to break me of it but you know," he shrugged his shoulders." Just protects me from all the whispering and stares." He said low enough she barely heard him while closing his eyes.

Lucy set her drink down and crawled over to the man. Grabbing his hand in hers he snapped his eyes open tilting his head, watching as her fingers traced circle patterns on the back of his hand. With the most sincere look she could muster she looked him straight in the eye." Bix. There is nothing wrong with your magic. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not weird or scary." She said in earnest, than smiled slyly at him,"Well I mean you're definitely a weird pervert but I don't believe you can blame that on your magic." He laughed at her a little, clutching her fingers tighter.

"I have to agree with Freed on this one. You don't need it. Screw what other people think. They don't know you, and frankly if it's someone who reacts like that they don't deserve to." She said seriously again. "You're magic is apart of who you are. And I love being able to see that openly. I like being able to look into your eyes." She blushed at her brash statement, looking down at their hands.

Bickslow was in awe of this woman. To say he had been with plenty of women was an understatement. But they only wanted to thrill that came with hooking up with "Bickslow, powerful mage of the Raijinshu." They didn't give two damns about who he was as a person or about getting to know him. Not one ever showed interest in his magic. Honestly he had always kept his babies hidden away during interaction with the opposite sex. Hell for the most part he kept his helmet on too. The women never seemed to mind. It just amped his mysteriousness and excitement during their one night together.

Bickslow quickly pulled Lucy onto his lap and kissed her fervently. Lucy gasped at he suddenness of his attentions, giving him the opening to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth. The blonde moaned into his mouth, timidly moving her tongue against his in a slow sensual dance. Feeling her creamy skin of her exposed thighs nearly made him lose his resolve. He grasped her full hips pulling her against him tightly, causing her shirt to rise higher as she grinded into his lap at the action. With only her thin fabric of underwear and his sweats between them, Bickslow could feel the heat emanating from her core.

Groaning he broke the kiss, skimming his lips along her jaw line down her neck, latching on to her pulse point. Lucy rocked her hips against him at the feeling, whimpering in need. She could feel the hardness stretched beneath her, making her moan at the feel of it twitching against her barely covered center. She needed him like she needed air. More than she needed air. Her body was consumed in fire and lust.

Instead of their actions making her embarrassed or nervous it just encouraged the flame within her. She couldn't think of anything other than raw primitive need when he was touching and kissing her. Bickslow dragged his hands over her ass, squeezing roughly before slowly raising her shirt off, tossing it aside. Leaning back Lucy saw him staring at her with ravenous eyes. Her dark lace panty and bra barely concealed anything.

Before she could cover herself in embarrassment, Bickslow kissed her more passionately then before, if it was even possible. He palmed her left breast letting his finger skim under the material against her perk nub. Lucy dug her hands into his arms tightly at the sensation with a light gasp. Needing no further encouragement Bickslow leaned forward, latching on her other lace covered nipple lightly with his teeth than immediately soothing it over with his tongue. "Ahhh...Bix!" Lucy moaned out.

Finally becoming impatient with the material he unsnapped and tossed her bra next to her shirt. Looking at her generous curves and her perfect pink nipples puckered up at him in invitation he groaned loudly, " Gods. You. Are. So. Perfect." He stuttered out after each kiss he pressed against her cleavage than wrapped his mouth around her breasts center again.

Lucy started roaming her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Exploring every nook and crevice of his taunt muscles. She reveled at the feel of him beneath her hands. If her panties were in tact up until this point they damn sure weren't now, she was drenched. Her fingers played with the hem of his pants lightly. The seith mage pulled away looking at her with half lidded glazed over eyes. His breath hitched as she crept her hand beneath the fabric taking hold of his hard length "Lucy..." He groaned leaning his head in the crook of her neck.

Feeling emboldened she grasped him tighter, moving up and down his the velvet like hardness. Feeling his breath agaisnt her neck coming quicker she leaned down planting kisses from his shoulder slowly moving up his next. She twirled his earlobe in her mouth than nibbled it lightly causing the man to let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard."Bix..." she barely whispered at the sound. He thrust into her hand but quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop, leaning back up.

Confused and worried she did something wrong, she tried to move away from him, apologizing. "Sorry I just..." He growled cutting her off, pushing her to lay on her back. "You are too sexy for your own good. I wouldn't of last much longer if I let you continue." he explained, staring down at her body, watching the light from the flames flicker across her skin. Lucy blushed heavily at the compliment.

Crawling over her, the mage kissed her softly and slowly causing Lucy's heart to beat erratically in her chest. He swept lower sucking and leaving open mouth kisses down her breast, across her ribs and over her hips. He twirled his tongue in her navel, nipping her skin. She leaned up on her elbows to look down into his gleaming red eyes. "I want you to watch me." He commanded.

Slowly sliding his tongue underneath the top of her panties Lucy's eyes rolled back in pleasure and excitement, gasping at what the seith mage was about to do to her. He hooked his thumbs on either side of the garment and pulled them roughly, practically ripping them off her body. He bit the inside of her thigh, garnering her attention once more. "Eyes open, I wanna see you."

He kissed his way up her thigh moving all the way up to the apex, just to stop and start on the other side and start the torturous ascent again. Lucy felt like a ticking time bomb. He hadn't even touched her there yet and she felt like she was going to fly off the edge at any moment. Finally making his way back to her center he looked right at her with a huge grin.

He made a long sensuous lick from the bottom of her folds all the way up to her bundle of nerves. Lucy practically screamed from the contact. Not stopping his assault he twirled his tongue around her clit before pulling it into his mouth sucking it harshly. If it wasn't for Bix holding her thighs down she would of suffocated him by now. He teased her opening with his index finger while lapping up her folds. He slowly pushed the digit into the soft warmth groaning as her insides squeezed his finger.

"Bix...please...more.." The blonde panted out, nearly hyperventilating. Giving into her plea's he added another finger to the first and brought his mouth back to her clit. He moved his fingers faster into her as her garbled pleas and moans echoed across the cavernous room. Seeing her tense up with a light sheen of sweat gleaming along her body he knew she was close.

Removing his hand, he hitched her legs over his shoulders pulling her up to his face thrusting his tongue into her opening. "Fuck!" Lucy screamed at the overwhelming feeling. She was building higher and higher. Her muscles pulling taunt. She couldn't think, couldn't speak from the onslaught of pleasure he was giving her. She was so close she just needed something to push her over the edge. As if reading her mind Bix looked at her heatedly commanding her in a low husky voice, "Come for me." Then thrust his tongue back into her with vigor and pinched her clit hard.

Lucy saw white as her body flew to the heavens from the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Bickslow lowered her down to the floor gently, lapping up her release moaning at the sweetness. Once she had returned to her body he peppered her body with light kisses back up to her face. "That was the most intoxicating thing I've ever seen." He told her plunging his tongue in her mouth. Lucy moaned at the taste of herself and him, kissing back just as fervently.

Lucy felt the hardness against her thigh as he pressed on top of her. Reaching down she caressed him through his pants. She wanted to feel his skin against hers and to taste him in return. Before she could tug his pants down Bickslow pulled back and placed her hands above her head. "I really want to continue this." He said breathlessly while taking in a steady breath."But I don't want to push you into something your not one hundred percent ready for. Tonight has been a dream come true." He said cupping her cheek with his hand."I want you more than anything, but I don't want tomorrow morning to come and you be filled with regrets." He told her softly.

Lucy leaned up and kissed him with chaste sweetness. " I want you too, I wouldn't regret being with you Bickslow." She told him pleadingly while bucking against him. He chuckled at this. "Who would of ever pictured a scenario when I was the one holding off your advances and little miss innocent sunshine was trying to seduce me into bed with her." He laughed at the situation. Lucy laughed along with him. He was right of course. Any other time they would of played opposite roles.

"Look spend the night with me, let me take you to breakfast, actually take you out. If you still feel like you want to continue this." He waved between her and himself."Than I'll be more than happy to fulfill your every desire." He told her in his low sexy as sin voice. Lucy's stomach did summersaults at his promise. "Spend the night with you? But you just said.." He cut her off before she could finish, "Just sleep. Nothing else. It's still coming down out there and I would feel better if you stayed. You don't even have to sleep in my room if you don't want to." He told her.

Lucy really didn't want to leave his side. After talking to the man and them being intimate she just wanted to be near him. She needed to know this wasn't all some elaborate dream her overactive imagination had come up with. In all honesty her body was still on fire and she wanted to finish what he started. But she knew he was right. She shouldn't jump into this hazardously and she didn't want him thinking she was doing all this cause she had been drinking that evening. She was more sober than she had ever been at that moment.

"I want to stay with you." She whispered. Smiling widely, he grabbed the shirt he carelessly threw aside and helped her cover back up. Picking her up off the floor he cradled her into his chest and walked down the hall to his room. Pushing the door open showed a dark room with minimal furniture or decorations. In the middle was a giant king sized bed with a black comforter and deep blue silk sheets. Pulling back the covers he place her in the bed, crawling over to his side, sliding in next to her.

Pulling her close to him, she nuzzled her head into his chest, throwing her arm over his stomach. "Night Bix." She yawned out closing her eyes. Bickslow hummed in contentment before murmuring out, "Night...Lucy..." The pair fell asleep in each others arms quickly. Both smiling in their sleep with new possibilites of the morrow.


	6. The Shower

_**A/N: Special thanks to Pacifica Marie, Anoriel Thiliedis, CoSmO333 ,LucyxAnyoneShipper, kurahieiritr JIO, leoslady4ever. **_

_**Thanks everyone for showing interest in the story and following, favoriting, and reviewing. Get's me amped up to get up off my ass and write more. I actually have a few days off in a row so I'm really going to try to buckle down and get some writing juices flowing if the a.d.d don't kick in =) I really like showing in this story that Bix is an obvious flirt and perv on the outside but huge loveable teddy bear on the inside. While Lucy has always been the virginal inexperienced girl almost on the side of prudish on the outside but a huge perv on the inside. The way I picture them interacting cracks me up and makes me happy. But anyway, Here's chapter 6.**_

 _ **This chapter contains graphic adult content and themes, Back away from the story if that's not your cup of tea!** _

* * *

Lucy woke up in darkness surrounded in fabric and heat. Turning her face into her pillow she felt a hand grasp her hip tightly. "Eh..." She lifted her head, staring right into sleepy crimson eyes. "Morning." the man huskily said. Lucy looked back down realizing her "pillow" was in fact Bickslow's torso. Memories of last night flashed through her foggy, sleep addled mind. With a small smile she looked back at the man shyly, "Hey."

The blonde started drawing patterns with her fingertips on his stomach unbelieving how lucky she was. The man was gorgeous and a complete enigma. She was so happy she didn't dream up the whole thing. Unfortunately she didn't dream all the alcohol either. Her head was slightly pounding and her mouth was so dry she could grow a cactus in it. Luckily there weren't any bright lights or loud noises or she probably would of thrown up.

Untangling herself from the burrito of covers, she stretched her stiff muscles. Bickslow followed her lead sitting up against his headboard lacing his hands behind his hands, staring at her all the while. "Hungry?" he asked. "Maybe." the blonde rasped out, "But I could use water and pain reliever more honestly." Than looking down at herself and nest of hair added on," Perhaps a shower too, if that's alright?"

Nodding his head he stood up while she simply followed. Going into the bathroom Bickslow laid out a clean towel and grabbed her a cup and some asprin, setting it on the counter. "It's still coming down pretty heavily so we'll eat here, I'll get started on breakfast. If you need anything just call out." The seith mage told her. It seemed that he was going to lean down and kiss her but hesitated, instead giving her hand a brief squeeze and left her to freshen up.

Lucy took the medicine and drank down the water greedily. Messing with the knobs she finally found the right setting and last night assessment of his shower was spot on. It was heaven. It felt like taking a shower in a gentle waterfall. Her muscles sagged in relief and relaxation. Only finding one bottle of a three in one shampoo,conditioner, and body wash she sighed. But ultimately accepted that it was still better than nothing. Rubbing the concoction through her hair meticulously she couldn't help admire the deep earthy scent.

It was simply Bickslow. Rubbing it down her arms, breast and torso, her thoughts went back to their conversation by the fireplace last night and his hands running all over her after that. He felt so good, his hands, his mouth. Leaning down rubbing the soap along her feet, calves and thighs. She pictured his hands making the motions instead of her. Coming up cupping her sex she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. God she was ready to burst aflame at just the image of him touching her like this.

Rinsing off the suds she rubbed herself with more purpose imagining his hands holding her hips tightly, running his tongue up her thighs oh so teasingly again. Lucy trailed her other hand to her hardening nipples pinching and pulling them softly letting out another sensual cry. Bickslow was the only man to command her body with such authority. The only man to use his tongue so pleasurably that her body bowed and responded in full at his every action.

Slipping her fingers inside herself, she quickened them in and out rapidly. She was panting and had to brace herself against the shower wall at her building climax. Clenching her teeth to keep herself from moaning out too loudly, she let her nipple go to rub her clit furiously. She was so close, fuck! His tongue, hands, his godlike body. Remembering vividly everything that had transpired had her clenching her toes. Then she imagined how he looked at her with those soul cutting eyes, right through her and huskily commanded her body with the sexiest voice she'd ever heard," Come for me."

Lucy came hard, "Bickslow!.." slapping her hand over her mouth to contain her escaped cry . Getting her breathing under control she rinsed the rest of the suds out of her hair then turned off the decadent shower heads. Grabbing the towel she dried off then squeezed out the excess of water out of her blonde locks. Two sharp knocks had her snapping to the door with full attention. "Breakfast is ready cosplayer. I also have your dress." Bix's voice was muffled and a little breathy. "Be right there." she answered back. Shit. Surely he didn't hear her, right?

With cheeks blushing brightly she quickly pulled on her previously borrowed shirt and opened the door. Looking up, Bickslow handed her her clothing with a small smile,"You can leave my shirt in there I'll grab it later, hurry up before the food gets cold." he walked away leaving her to her thoughts once more. "Were those the same pants he was wearing earlier?" shaking her head at the random thought she reshut the he didn't act like he had heard her. Relieved the celestial mage slipped her under garments back on and shimmied back into her form fitting dress. She already felt a hundred times better and actually felt up to food.

* * *

Bickslow left Lucy to shower, headed to the kitchen to make a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Lucy Heartifilia. Damn. How many nights had he dreamed of the exact occurrences of last night. How many times did he lose himself in the guild daydreaming of the giggly blonde beauty not twenty feet away from him. He had pictured a thousand times going up to her, asking her out. Or simply just talking to her like they were actually friends and she felt something for him.

Smiling at his fortune he remembered he didn't leave Lucy anything to dress into. Setting all the finished food on hot plates, he went to the dryer to fetch her dress. He lifted his hand to knock on the bathroom door but hesitated when he heard a low moan. Bickslow's eyes widened and his pants tightened at the sensual sound. "Is she..." before he could question his sanity and his hearing he heard the woman moaning and whimpering lowly from the shower. Bickslow groaned while his member twitched at the sexy sounds the blonde was making just on the other side of the door.

After denying himself last night he had half the mind to bust in and throw the little minx against the wall and take her over and over again until neither could stand any longer. Tightening his hand in a fist he leaned his forehead on the door breathing deeply, trying to control himself. Now that he had an actual chance with the woman, he was trying so hard to take things slowly. Let them ease into knowing and ultimately being with one another. But this evil sexy wanton goddess was making it so fucking hard for him. Literally.

Hearing her soft moans he slipped his hand into the front of his pants grasping his member roughly. "Damn vixen..." Moving his hand quickly over his hard staff he started gasping aloud, mimicking the blondes moans and pace. Picturing himself in the shower with her, her sweet succulent heat wrapped tightly around him. As he pumped in and out of her, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Heat raced through his veins at the image. His stomach muscles tightened up and his breaths quickened the closer he was to reaching his end. "So close...Lucy.." Then he heard her let out the hottest moan of his life than the thing that set him over the edge "Bickslow!.." He came right then and there, "Fuck!" She was picturing him pleasuring her again. With a giant smile his breathing slowly went back to normal. "Well shit," he thought while looking down at the mess in his pants. There was no way he could let her see him this way. Especially if she found out that he had gotten that way from peeping in on her.

He quickly made his way to his bedroom throwing the soiled pants in the hamper and slipped on a pair almost exact to the ones he was wearing. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the difference. Heading back to the bathroom door he could hear the shower was off and her steps moving around the floor. Settling a small, genuine, totally not guilty of being a perv, smile on his face he knocked twice on the door, quickly adding, "Breakfast is ready cosplayer. I also have your dress." he shuffled a little nervously before she answered, "Be right there."

He leaned back a little when she opened it, seeing her wearing his shirt again. Before his dick interfered again at the image she made, he handed her her clothing,"You can leave my shirt in there I'll grab it later, hurry up before the food gets cold." Turning around, he walked back into the kitchen with the mantra in his head on repeat," Take it slow. Don't fuck her agaisnt the wall. Take it slow. Don't take her on the counter. Slow. Don't bend her over every damn available surface he could find." Yeah. It obviously wasn't working very well. He was doomed. Setting their drinks and plates on the bar he took a seat on a barstool and prayed she wouldn't see his already budding up again problem.

* * *

Lucy came in and took her seat next to the mage looking at the delicious meal he'd made so quickly, "This looks wonderful, I didn't know you could cook." She said while taking a forkful of food and savoring the taste, it was glorious," ...Soooo Goood..." She mumbled out between bites. Bickslow chuckled at her,"Well yeah, not everyone has a Lucy around to make sure they don't starve. Plus I enjoy cooking, it's relaxing." he told her eating his food with gusto.

"True. I honestly didn't cook as much or knew how to make so many different dishes until I joined Team Natsu. I'm really not sure how they survived without me before." The blonde joked. "So what are your plans for the day?" she tried to ask uninterestingly, and failing.

Looking at the blonde with a grin he answered nonchalantly, "Oh just the usual, dragging you down to the basement and lock you up for my entertainment. Maybe dress back up in that cheerleading costume." Lucy choked on her pancakes, face going red from the exertion. "Whaaaaa!?" she screamed out when her airways were clear again. "AHAHAHAH oh my god you are so easy to mess with." Bickslow cried holding his side from laughing so hard. "Hmphf!" Lucy grunted turning her nose up at him ignoring his jest at her expense.

"Come on babe, I'm just kidding. We can do whatever honestly, I'm free all weekend. When do you and your team head out for that mission?" Bickslow tried to pacify her. Lucy blushed brighter at the endearment before finally stammering out," Monday morning we're meeting up at the train station. But tomorrow Levy comes back and the girls want to have girls day to catch up. So I'm free today." She then smiled up at him. The seith mage leaned in towards her his face inches from hers than whispered out," So I really could tie you up in the basement."

"Eep!" Lucy yelled hopping down from her finished plate, running towards the living room. Bickslow laughed harder than before at her. "I'm still kidding, I don't even have a basement. But you know if you want to dress up and have me tie you up I'll be more than willing to." He said letting his tongue hang out, winking at her. "Damn pervert! And I don't dress up for the thousandth time. Once. One time you happened to catch me and that was for the contest." She huffed out satisfied at the distance between them.

"Well what about the bunny suit you wore on stage with Gajeel?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. Lucy's brow furrowed in frustration, "Damn Gajeel! Okay so twice. That doesn't mean I always do though." Bickslow stood up and walked to her setting his hands on her shoulders, causing her to shiver against her will. "Well.." He said leaning in against her ear," I think if you dressed up for him and the rest of the guild than I should definitely get a turn." He flicked her earlobe with his tongue causing her whole body to shudder visibly.

Leaning back with a job well done smirk, he glanced down at the blonde, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Than we'll head out, maybe do some shopping." He turned and started walking away. "What do you want me to do while your in there?" The celestial mage questioned not wanting to go noseying in his house. "Whatever you want, I'll be quick I promise," Than he turned around with a shit eating grin and added," Unless your fishing for an invitation, than you know cheerleader, you never have to ask. You're always welcome to shower with me."

Lucy turned ten shades a red which Bickslow thankfully didn't see since he already walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She looked around at a loss. Than seeing the dirty dishes left out from their mornings breakfast she decided to kill time cleaning up the mess since he graciously cooked. Scrubbing the pans and plates she wondered if he was serious about her joining him. Biting her lip she pictured just walking through the door and stepping in behind him.

She could imagine getting lost with him in that room for hours. Shaking her head out of the daydream she set to drying the dishes and putting them away. Of course he probably meant it too, damn pervert. If only he knew how enticing his offer really was. Stepping close to the glass wall she watched the heavy clouds shift along the sky giving no quarter to the sun today. But the rain was finally a fine mist instead of downpour. Shopping huh? She'd never been shopping with a guy before. Unless it was for groceries or a specific thing they needed. Most men were turned off by the notion of going from store to store.

She was waiting for a free time to go get new clothing and swimsuits for the upcoming summer since most her stuff ended up getting torn or burnt to a crisp. So this could actually be the perfect opportunity. Plus having Bix there could be fun. A devious smile worked itself on the blondes face thinking of all the teasing she could do. Sure he was a grade A perv and obviously more experienced than her. But she was determined to make the man flustered again. It was a rare and, dare she say, cute expression on the mage.

Bickslow's babies came whooshing through the air circling around her giggling. Lucy giggled with them adoringly. They really were cute when not trying to kill her. The seith mage came in fully dressed in dark pants and a form fitting white shirt. It made his tan skin look even more caramely delicous than usual. "Ready to head out?"he asked. "Out. Out!" his babies mimicked. "Do you mind us stopping by my apartment? I feel overdressed just to go shopping and I don't relish the idea of wearing those heels another full day." She pleaded with him while heading to the front door and sliding the death contraptions she called shoes back on.

Staring at her ass as she bent over pulling her heels on Bickslow gulped, " I think you look great. But whatever will make you more comfortable." He told her honestly. He held opened the door, opening a big umbrella than wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him so they would both be covered from the drizzle. Lucy was proud of herself for not blushing at their closeness. That is until she smelled him and his bodywash, remembering her touching herself to the scent not even an hour before. Than her face lit up like a tomato. Bickslow turned away suspiciously with what looked like a pink dusting to his cheeks. The two took their time strolling up the drive way heading across town to Lucy's apartment.


	7. The Best Weekend Ever

Bickslow stood in front of Lucy's bookshelf, looking through her collection while he waited for her to change. She seemed to have larger collections of romance and horror than anything else much to his surprise. He didn't peg Cosplayer for being into horror and gore that much. What with all the frillyness and pink surrounding the walls he was currently surrounded in.

"Ready!" Lucy exclaimed emerging from her bedroom door. The seith mage let his eyes wander over the skin tight black leather leggings and off the shoulder black crop top she had put on. Her long blonde hair in matching pig tails at odds with the baddass ensemble she was wearing. His eyes finally settled on hers, seeing a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Okay there Bix?" She smirked at him while pulling on a leather crop top jacket pulling the hood over her head. Bickslow shook himself out of his stupor and plastered a wide grin on his face.

"Damn Cosplayer, you look great. When you said you wanted to be more comfortable I honestly pictured you in yoga pants or something." He grinned wider seeing the light dusting of pink on her cheeks at his compliment. Lucy shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Well honestly it was just the footwear I was worried about with the storms we have going on." She said toeing her laced up combat boots into her carpet. "I mean sure I do have some of those when I'm training and meditating. But those seemed a little too relaxed for a first date?" She started of confidently but ended the sentence questioningly. Usually she was pretty confident when it came to her body and clothing choice but something about the mage just made her all mushy and confused inside. Making her wonder if it was too much for a casual shopping date and lunch.

Bickslow walked over putting his arm around her waist leading her out her door," You could wear anything and look amazing Lucy." He whispered kissing the top of her head. Lucy grinned widely up at him and started to pull him along up the misty street.

"I know what I'm needing for this shopping adventure but what were you needing to grab?" She asked him.

"Just more supplies for my workshop and I have a set of armor I sent to be repaired after our last mission that I'll need to grab. Besides that I'm all yours." He said giving her hand a squeeze as he let the little blonde lead him around.

"Excellent! Well being in Team Inferno is always a bit more adventurous and crazier than some of the other teams at the guild." Lucy started to explain

"All the other teams Cosplayer." Bix interrupted her but quieted down at the glare she sent his way.

"Yes well, anyways, I find myself in more frequent shopping trips for clothing than before." Lucy said seriously. The seith mage started cackling loudly. Seeing the dead serious look on Lucy's face he quieted down and his jaw dropped a bit.

"You're being serious? What in the hell is happening on your missions where you need to be replacing that much clothing." He asked curiously.

"Well between being used as bait, getting thrown around when battling, getting in the crossfire of Natsu's attacks, and trying to contribute while staying out Titania's way." She lead off with a shrug." The only one that doesn't really manage to damage them in particular is Gray and that's just because his melting ice doesn't really have any lasting affects."

Bickslow couldn't believe how crazy her team really was. They had all heard stories of the damage Team Natsu always seem to accrue every time they go out and how they never seem to come back with all the reward because of all the extra stuff they destroyed in the process. But he couldn't believe the things this poor girl went through.

"How can you even afford anything with being teamed up with them then? Is it even worth it?" He asked the blonde. Lucy would of been offended if anyone else had asked her that question. But seeing the genuine curiosity and concern for her in his eyes she let it go and answered him.

"They're my family Bix. Sure they're crazy and hotheads and sometimes I have to take small solo missions every now and again to stay afloat. But I love my team. Natsu and Gray are the brothers I never had. And Erza is the most protective bigger sister anyone could ever ask for. They believe in me, even when I forget to believe in myself." She told him earnestly.

"Sure they destroy my clothes and apartment. Eat me out of house and home and drive me up the wall with how protective of me they are and how they always seem to invade my personal space." She went on.

" But they also show up with bags full of groceries randomly. I've come home to all of them cleaning my apartment from top to bottom. They're always there for me when I'm feeling sad about missing my parents. And any time I've stressing about not having enough jewels for rent they pitch in to help get me through." She told the red eye mage with familial affection shining in her eyes.

"They're Nakama Bix. I love my team. Even if I have the urge to strangle them all for shredding and burning my favorite outfits. " She giggle, coming to a stop right outside a big boutique.

Bickslow all the while just smiled as he watched the fiery blonde speak passionately about her adopted family. " You're amazing cheerleader. The thunder team is a pretty close nit group as well. We're all each other has left really. But even still I don't think any of could deal with what you do with a smile on our face." He grinned at her.

Lucy laughed loudly relieved he understood where she was coming from. "You're right but we do crazy things for people we love, do we not?"

Bix held the door open to the shop, helping her up the steps. "I guess..." He replied looking around at the racks upon racks of clothes around them. "Wow. There are a lot of clothes in here. How do you ever sort through everything?" He asked.

"Eh I usually don't." She answered while pulling him to the check out counter towards the back.

"Lucy-sama!" A tiny voice yelled out from behind a massive pile of dresses. Lucy walked over to said pile helping remove articles to find the small purple hair girl with large blue eyes underneath it all.

"Anna! I thought that was you. How have you been? Not over working yourself again are you? You really shouldn't be hauling around such big loads." Lucy scolded the small woman.

"Lucy-nee it's fine really, you know me. I'm doing just the same as I was the last time you were in here. Speaking of, wasn't that only a few weeks ago? You usually make it a whole month before I see you in here?" Anna asked the celestial mage.

"Monthly! Really Cosplayer?! Oh the guys are going to have a field day when I tell them about this." Bickslow starting laughing heartedly.

Anna leant towards Lucy as Bickslow held his stomach trying to reign in his amusement. "Whose the gorgeous caramel dream boat with you girl?" The purplette whispered conspiratorially. Lucy smirked at the girl looking at Bix proudly before answering.

"That's Bickslow. He's a mage in Fairytail as well. And he is shopping with me today as part of our first date." She finished grinning. The girl squealed in excitement for her friend.

"That's wonderful Lu-chan. It was time for you to get yourself back out there." She said in hushed tones.

Bickslow finally gained control of himself to notice the two girls staring at him appreciatively while whispering to one another. When Lucy cackled maniacally he decided it was in his best interest to interfere.

"So Cosplayer you plan on telling me how you get any shopping done if you don't looking through anything?" He asked causing the girls to break out of their hushed discussion.

"Oh right. Well Anna here is like my personal shopper/ stylist. She has my sizes and knows my taste even better than I do. So I just show up and she pulls out a rack she's assembled for me to try on and I purchase whatever I love." She said while smiling at her friend.

"Right you are. So just let me put these down and grab your things and I'll meet you at the dressing rooms." Anna smiled at the mages as she wandered off.

Lucy grabbed the seith mage and pulled him to the opposite side of the room where there was a few doors lined up, a pedestal with mirrors around it to the left of them. And to Bickslow's relief a couch and a few chairs facing both. If shopping with Evergreen had taught him anything was to find a place to get comfortable because they'd probably be here awhile.

Bickslow plopped down pulling Lucy down with him with a small "Eep!" and tucked her into the crook of his arm. "So how many more shops after here?" He asked the blonde.

"This is pretty much my one stop shop. Anna is very thorough and reasonable. I've learned to trust her and usually end up with a wonderful collection when I do. Though if you don't mind us stopping in the magic shop to see if they got any new keys in that would be great. I haven't had a chance to look in awhile." Lucy replied snuggling closer to the warm spicey scent coming from the delectable man next to her.

The seith mage smiled down at the girl snuggling closer to him. "Not at all. I'm honestly surprised you only have one place you want to shop. After agreeing to an outing with Ever I don't think I'll ever be the same again. Twenty different shops. We shopped non stop for six and half hours. Never again will I do that again." He told her all while rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"That sounds exactly like Erza. You wouldn't think looking at her but that woman shops till everyone drops. Literally. There was one time I begged for her to leave me behind." The blonde joked. The celestial mage smiled at feeling the rumbling coming from Bix's chest as he laughed. Lucy looked up at the relaxed state of the soul mages face and couldn't help but admire his lips and perfectly straight white teeth as he smiled. Or the way his eyes crinkled in mirth when he laughed.

He was so attractive it should be a sin to look as good as he did. Lucy felt damn lucky to be able to get closer to this god of a man and for the chance to learn more about one another. Bickslow was looking into her bright mocha eyes, watching every emotion fly over her face as she stared at him. Gods she was gorgeous. The mage couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. All he had wanted was for chance to get close to her and let her see the real him. Unable to help himself he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up to him as he leaned down focusing on her deliciously plump lips.

He skimmed his lips gently against hers before pressing more firmly against them. At her sharp inhale he pulled her even closer and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth causing her to make one of the sweetest little moans he had ever heard. Lucy reached up brushing her hand through his hair before gripping him tightly to her and deepening the kiss between them. She traced her tongue over the seam of his lips which he granted immediate entrance.

Kissing her was like being in a beautiful meadow full of sunlight. He could literally taste the light from her. Light and strawberries, which was quickly becoming his favorite flavor. She was addicting and it was becoming harder for him to maintain control around the blonde vixen. Before he could pull her into his lap or lay her down on the couch, public store be damned, they heard a a feminine cough and throat clearing along with wheels moving along the tiled floor.

Slowly pulling away from the celestial mage he was happy to see her lustfull gaze morph to disappointment then quickly to embarrassment. Letting her stand up and walk over to her friend and the giant rack of clothing she had rolled up he adjusted his pants and tried to relax back into the couch. Unable to hide the full blown smirk on his face Bickslow was thinking this was shaping up to be the best weekend of his life. 


End file.
